


Future Looks Good

by IsabellaJack



Series: Fated [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kid Fic, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Romance, Sequel, Winter Soldier looking Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2018-11-20 16:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11339325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabellaJack/pseuds/IsabellaJack
Summary: The sequel to"It's No Coincidence"It basically picks up few months of where we left off at the end. It will mainly be glimpses of their lives ahead.





	1. August

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [美好未來](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11449170) by [sashach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashach/pseuds/sashach)



> It's finally here! The sequel! I've had this written for a while. And by a 'while', I mean 'months'. I didn't post it then because I wasn't sure about it. (I'm still not sure lol). I hope it delivers.
> 
> It basically picks up few months of where we left off at the end of ["It's No Coincidence"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5272568/chapters/12166598) (Which you must read before starting this or else it would make zero sense.) It will mostly be Bucky's POV just like before, but there might be a couple of Steve's ;)
> 
> The rest of the chapters will be glimpses of their lives ahead. 
> 
> All mistakes are mine. The title is taken from One Republic's song "Future Looks Good". 
> 
> Enjoy!

 

_August_

 

 

Bucky looks over at the list on his small notebook. He’s going through the items, crossing one after another.

Then he reaches ‘ice’.

He frowns. He doesn’t remember if he got it.

“Steve,” he calls.

“Yeah?” Steve comes out of the bathroom, turning off the lights before crawling onto bed.

Bucky touches his shoulder as he feels his boyfriend basically start draping himself over him. “Did you get the ice? I don’t remember if I did or if I asked—“

“Relax. I did.” Steve chuckles as he fully now positions himself over Bucky. He tries prying the notebook away from him but Bucky is insistent and goes to cross that item.

He gasps softly as Steve starts nuzzling his neck. He runs his hand through Steve’s hair, careful with the pencil in his hand. “What about the cookies? Did you get those I asked?”

“Yes,” Steve mumbles as he starts kissing Bucky’s collarbone. Bucky lifts his head up to look at the notebook in his hand and crosses it.

“Ow!” Bucky laughs when Steve bites him on the neck.

Steve lifts his head up. “You deserved it. I’m here and you’re into a list?”

He pouts and Bucky laughs lightly. “It’s Kyle’s seventh birthday. It needs to be perfect especially since he’s invited more than last year.”

Steve takes the pencil and Bucky raises his brow when he sees Steve putting it and the notebook on the nightstand. “Well, he’s a popular guy. Wonder where he gets that from.”

Bucky gives up and runs his hands over Steve’s shoulders. He sighs contently when Steve runs his fingers through his hair, putting it behind his ears. Steve then smiles fondly and Bucky loves it. Loves this moment they always have before going to bed.

It’s like Steve is seeing him for the first time. Falling in love for the first time.

He raises his head up a bit and they kiss sweetly. It’s only few minutes later that it turns hot and passionate. And Bucky knows what’s about to happen.

They’ve been having insatiable when it comes to sex.

And he loves it.

Yet, Bucky breaks the kiss and breathes, “Hey, Steve?”

Steve just hums as he nibbles on Bucky’s neck, his hand going to his lower back. Bucky feels him sliding his hand inside his boxers to remove them but not before cupping his ass.

It makes Bucky moan but then huff. “Wait, Steve.”

Steve stops and lifts his head up, concerned. Bucky loves him all the more for that.

“What? What’s wrong?” Steve asks, breathless.

Bucky chuckles and then kisses Steve’s nose softly.

“Maybe not tonight,” he whispers.

“Oh.” Steve frowns. “You okay? What’s—“

“Just a bit sore from this morning.” Bucky then runs his hands through the gold strands, smiling warmly so not to alarm Steve.

But it’s Steve, so he quickly slides to Bucky’s right side. He props himself up on his hand, elbow near Bucky’s shoulder.

Bucky turns on his side to watch him.

“I’m sorry.”

“Are you kidding me? It was one of the best mornings I had in a while.” And he winks which causes Steve to laugh and lay on his back.

It’s quiet between them as Bucky continues running his hand through Steve’s hair. Steve closes his eyes and inhales deeply. Then he turns and circles his right arm around Bucky’s waist, drawing him flush to him. He buries his head in Bucky’s neck.

“I’m sorry…”

“Steve—“

“Even so. I’m still sorry.”

Bucky kisses his side of the head, and then Steve looks up at the ceiling. “But then again it’s your fault.”

Bucky chuckles. “Oh? How’s _that_ my fault?”

Steve motions with hand around. “‘Cause you don’t see how you look in the morning. Fucking gorgeous!”

And Steve turns his head to him, a soft expression on his face. Bucky shakes his head and leans to give him two chaste kisses on his lips.

“Come ‘ere you.” And Bucky pulls Steve close to him and they make out until both of them fall asleep. Steve’s head on Bucky’s heart.

 

**

 

The backyard is full of running kids and mellow parents.

Bucky is running around, trying so hard to make sure that nothing goes wrong. It’s always been easy holding birthday parties for Kyle. But this year is different. One, Kyle has made more friends than last year. There are twenty kids present today. Two, Steve is involved.

This is the first time Steve is involved in a family celebration. An official celebration. It’s been almost three months since he became an integral part of their dynamic.

Looking around, Bucky keeps track of everything that is going on. Some kids are playing outside where there is a trampoline-that Steve rented and insisted on having. There are also some creative art activities presented on the huge table set outside by Clint.

Steve is outside now, painting the kids’ faces per requests. When he first announced it, all of the kids lined up with each one choosing what they wanted. The face-paint ranged from superhero to cats and lions. So far, Steve is delivering his best.

Bucky is putting the fourth big tray of pizza in the oven when Kyle comes inside, Nicole right behind him.

“Uncle Bucky.”

Bucky turns to his nephew while washing his hands. “What is it buddy? What are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be painting faces with Steve or something?”

“Yeah, I will but…” He pauses and looks back at Nicole who’s now holding on to Kyle’s t-shirt.

Bucky frowns and dries his hands then crouches to his nephew. His heart is beating so fast in fear. “What is it? You okay?”

And he puts his hand on Kyle’s forehead. The kid huffs and rolls his eyes. “I’m not sick, uncle Bucky.”

“Then what is it?”

“Just ask him,” Nicole whispers.

“Kyle?” Bucky prompts softly.

Kyle wrings his fingers together and casts his eyes down. “For my birthday wish… I can wish for anything, right?”

Bucky lets out a nervous laugh and ruffles Kyle’s hair. His kid quickly scowls and smoothes it back down. “Of course, buddy. Anything you want.”

“No. But like…it’s not for me, you know. I want something but can I wish for it…even if it’s kinda not for me?”

Bucky frowns and for the life of him he can’t understand where Kyle is going with this. So, he just holds his small shoulders and assures him. “Listen, Kyle. You can wish for anything you want. It’s your birthday. It’s your wish. It’s your day.”

Kyle looks at Nicole and she shrugs, now holding on to Kyle’s sleeve. Then his nephew heaves a sigh of relief. “But I can’t tell anyone about it, right?”

Bucky shrugs. “You don’t have to. But if you want to, you can.”

“Because my friends say I can’t. It won’t come true if I tell someone.”

“Hmm. Well, it’s not true. Your wish is your heart’s desire. And there’s nothing wrong with sharing that with someone. It’s best if it’s someone close to you. Someone you love and who loves you back.”

Kyle is frowning in thought and Nicole is swishing her dress and watching it move, clearly lost in her own world and not with them.

Bucky hopes he has solved the issue. Then Kyle smiles widely and plants a big loud kiss on Bucky’s cheek. “Thanks uncle Bucky.”

He runs off outside, Nicole yells, “Kyle! Wait for me.”

Bucky laughs slightly at them and proceeds to set the table for the birthday cake.

 

**

 

“Want some help?” Nat asks him from behind the counter.

Bucky gets the cake out and walks to the dining table. “Nah. I’m good. Plus, you’re pregnant. Hello!”

“Oh God.” She rolls her eyes at him. “If I can still carry my five and a half year old daughter, then I can for sure carry some plates.”

He turns around after putting the candles on the cake. She’s wearing a sleeveless white flowery dress. Her baby bump is big now. She’s six months along. The sight of her warms him heart.

He walks over and motions with his hand. “May I?”

“You’re an idiot.” She takes his hand and puts it on her belly.

The baby kicks.

“Oh my God,” Bucky laughs. “It’s kicking.”

Nat is smiling widely and then he pulls his hand away and straightens up. “You still don’t wanna tell me?”

“I told you, James. I don’t want to know.”

“How come Clint knows then?” he asks as he walks back to the kitchen to get the napkins.

Nat follows and opens the oven to smell the pizza he’s been making. “According to him, he made this kid and he wants to know. Plus, I kinda felt sorry for him ‘cause I’ve been using him as a sex machine for the past-“

“Shhh!” Bucky’s eyes widen in horror. “My God, there are kids here.”

Nat throws her hands up in the air. “Where James? I don’t see any.”

“Well, I certainly don’t want to hear about your sexual shenanigans…and also…you’re…you’re pregnant, okay!”

He shivers as he passes her by and she follows him. “So what? Pregnant women can have sex, you know. It’s actually been—“

“Okaaaaay.” He holds her shoulders and steers her back to the backyard. “Stop talking ‘cause and go entertain the parents before we cut the cake.”

 

**

 

“Make a wish! Make a wish!” all the kids scream and Bucky crouches next to his kid, hand on his back.

“Remember. Whatever you want, okay?” Bucky tells him softly and then winks his way.

Kyle turns to him, winks back at him. Bucky chuckles and watches as Kyle closes his eyes, takes few seconds and then blows out the candles.

The kids cheer "Yay!" and "Happy birthday!".

Bucky gets up and stands next to Steve who puts his hand around his waist comfortably.

 

**

 

Bucky closes the door after saying goodbye to the last family leaving the party. He turns and Steve jumps right in front of him.

He spreads his arms wide and smiles widely at Bucky. “This is the BEST birthday party ever and ever!”

Bucky doubles over laughing. Steve laughs as he stumbles toward him and hugs him hard, almost dropping all of his weight over him.

Bucky rubs his back. “Boy, Kyle surely rubbed off on ya.”

Steve kisses his cheek and lifts his head up to look at him. “What can I say? It’s contagious.”

“By the way, it’s not really cute when you do it,” Bucky quips. He breaks away from his embrace to start cleaning up and tries not to laugh at the pout Steve gives him.

Bucky gets the trash bags and gives Steve one. Few minutes into cleaning up, they both start hearing the voice of…

“Is that … Prince?” Steve asks in total bewilderment.

Bucky gasps. “Shit. They started without me.”

So Bucky drops the trash bag, snatches Steve’s hand and drags him to the backyard.

They halt at the scene.

Prince’s “Let’s Go Crazy” blasts through Amazon's Echo that Nat brought with her. She is dancing in the middle of the yard, holding the hem of her white dress and dancing around. Her hair is covering her face as she rocks to the song.

Clint is another matter all together. He is standing on the table set outside and playing air guitar impeccably.

The kids are the one that make Bucky break away from Steve and go to spin around with them. He takes Kyle’s hands and spins him until the kid’s feet leave the ground. He’s screaming joyously and then they both join Clint in a choreographed dance.

“Oh. My. God,” Steve exclaims loudly and Bucky winks his way.

Then Steve is laughing hard at them. Bucky misses a step at the picture of him. His infectious laugh.

“Come on, Stevie! Let’s go crazy!” yells Nicole, shaking her curls, as her mom twirls with her.

“Yeah, Steve,” Nat agrees and dances much more beautifully than the men even though she’s heavily pregnant.

When Steve doesn’t move, looks at them all in awe, Bucky runs to him and pulls him toward him, circling his arms around his torso. “Come on,” he says chuckling right into his ear.

Steve laughs and smacks a loud kiss on Bucky’s cheek. “How do you want me to compete with that?”

And he points at Clint and Kyle on the table, rocking to the song. “Clint? He’s a clown.”

“He’s wearing purple…did he plan this?”

Bucky swings Steve who almost trips and laughs at himself, blushing. Bucky hugs him and sways with him. He pulls back just a bit, his arms around Steve’s neck. “We always do this every birthday of the kids. Kyle’s and Nicole’s. It’s what we used to do…Becca and I…when we were kids.”

Steve pauses a bit and Bucky smiles sadly but starts chuckling when Steve kisses his forehead, eyes, and nose and cheeks.

“You two stop being cheesy and lame and start rockin’!” Nat yells at them.

Bucky sticks his tongue out and then her little kid giggles. He can’t help it. He untangles his arms from Steve and starts chasing the little girl and she squeals when he picks her up, swinging her around.

They spend the rest of the song like that, dancing around and going crazy.

 

**

 

Bucky goes back in after the dancing ends to clean up. Kyle is gathering all the presents he got, and inspecting them joyfully.

The rest of the adults begin to clean up the place.

For real this time.

Bucky grabs another trash bag and goes to pick the litter under the dining table. Steve is out there cleaning the trampoline. He refuses to take it back tomorrow and insists on keeping it for few more days.

He’s crouching down when Clint passes him by, carrying his daughter in his arms.

“Aww man, she slept?” Bucky asks.

“Yeah. I’m gonna lay her on the couch…”

“It’s okay. You guys can go-“

“Don’t be ridiculous, Buck. That’s not our tradition and you know it.”

Bucky nods his way, grateful as he watches him go to the living room. He gets up and goes to the kitchen. On his way there, he glances out to the backyard and stops for seconds.

Nat is sitting on one of the porch chairs, Kyle standing in front of her, one of his hands is on her knee and the other is scratching his forehead. They seem to be engaged in a very serious discussion.

His heart tugs at him. Could Kyle be hurt or something?

Then he breathes a sigh of relief when Nat smiles, leans over and kisses Kyle's forehead. He smiles at her shyly.

Bucky smiles because it’s Nat’s kisses that Kyle never rejects.

Kyle leans over and falls into her arms. She hugs back, and buries her face in his neck, her hand rubbing his back.

“Hey, I’m gonna go help Steve out,” Clint’s voice interrupts his thoughts.

Bucky turns to him and then nods. “Okay. I’ll clean up the kitchen.”

 

It isn’t until twenty minutes later that he is wiping the island in the kitchen when Nat comes back inside.

He smiles her way. “If you’re here to clean up, you’re forbidden. I can’t…” he pauses when he notices that she’s not looking like herself. He stops, holding the damp towel in his hand.

“Nat? You okay?”

“Uh huh.” She’s nodding but her face is crumbling.

“Where is Kyle?” He asks as he walks from around the island, reaching out to her arm.

She sniffles. “He’s with Clint and Steve. Outside. I made sure of that. I need to…I need to talk to you.”

Bucky nods quickly. “Yeah. Absolutely.”

He remembers Clint’s comment about how extremely hormonal she’s been and that it’s normal with pregnant women. Bucky knows that for she was like that while pregnant with Nicole.

But this one…it’s more intense.

She walks past him and heads for his home office. He glances again at the backyard through the windows and sees Clint and Kyle cleaning up with Steve, putting the chairs back.

He takes a deep breath and goes to Nat. As soon as he gets in, she instructs him, “Close the door.”

She looks a bit composed, sitting on his leather couch.

He nods and then stands there after closing it. “Before you start, I just wanna make sure…Is this you just being hormonal or is it serious-“

All of a sudden, she lets out a broken sob and covers her face. It takes Bucky seconds to adjust to the drastic change in her but then quickly rushes to sit next to her, hugging her side to him.

“It’s okay, Nat. Shhhh.”

She gasps and sniffles. “It’s stupid.”

He lets out a breath he hasn't realized he's been holding. It means she’s just emotional and needs a friend.

Rubbing her back, he chuckles a little. “That’s what I’m here for.”

Nat lets out a wet laugh and then sits back, breaking away from his side. The look she gives him makes him still. He knows that look. It’s a look of worry.

He gulps. “What?”

She grabs some tissue from the box on the coffee table and blows her nose. After giving her few minutes to compose herself, Bucky touches her arm.

“Hey.”

She doesn’t look his way and instead looks at the painting on the wall. The one done by Steve of him and Kyle. The Christmas present.

“I realize that I’m being overly dramatic since my hormones are off the charts because I wouldn’t be caught dead crying in front of you.”

He snickers. “Do I need to remind you of the times you cried on my shoulder?”

She looks his way, giving him a death stare. That’s Nat.

“You take it to the grave James.”

“Come to think of it, you were pregnant during-”

“Kyle told me what he wished for.”

He pauses and pulls his hand back.

“Okay…” Then he holds his breath. Please God don’t let it be about his parents, he prays.

“Listen,” she says, sniffling. “I want you to promise not to bring this up with him. He confided in me.”

“Don’t tell me then,” he states heatedly and stands up.

She grabs his hand, pleading, “No, James. I need to tell you.”

“I can’t. There’s a reason…” he sighs and runs his hands through his hair. “There’s a reason he told you and not me. That means he doesn’t want _me_ to know.”

And it scares him. How big is this wish that makes him tell Nat and not his uncle?

“James. Promise to pretend you don’t know anything about it. And you _need_ to know. I really think you should… for his sake.”

That gets him attention. He looks down at her, and finds her distressed face.

His shoulders droop. “Damn it, Nat! Fine.”

He folds his arms over his chest and sits in front of her on the table. Facing her. He braces himself but he certainly wasn’t prepared for what she says next.

“He made a wish…for you and Steve to get married.”

Bucky feels his stomach drop. _This is why he asked about wishes earlier._

His ears are ringing and he is starting to maybe lose all bodily functions.

Bucky's frozen state prompts Nat to touch his knee in concern. “James? Are you okay?”

He lets out a shaky breath. “I…”

“Listen, I’m letting you know because you need to know that he reached a level where it matters to him. Apparently-“

“Tell me exactly what he said,” Bucky asks firmly, eyes cast down.

Nat inhales deeply. “I didn’t ask him, swear to you. He just came up to me to ask if wishes do come true. Of course I told him yeah they do.”

Bucky nods, still not looking her way.

“Then he said that he wished for many things but there’s a wish that he needs to happen quickly.”

His heart is beating so fast he's afraid it'll stop! 

To make matters worse, Nat breaks down softly. “Sorry…Gosh, these tears won’t stop.”

Bucky is still silent, waiting. Waiting with abated breath. Heart still hammering inside his chest.

Nat recovers and clears her throat. “When I asked him what wish was that, he said that he wishes you and Steve would get married.”

He wipes his face with his shaky hands and then looks at her. “What did you tell him? What did you say?”

He’s known Nat for a long time. She a very wise woman. Always have, always been. Yet, he finds himself praying she treated this whole thing delicately.

She wipes her nose and says, “I said that if he wished it from the bottom of his heart, it’ll come true in no time. It will happen. But also that he shouldn’t spend time thinking about it. Let it go into the universe and it’ll come to him. It’ll happen.”

Bucky exhales in relief. She did wonderful. That's what his kid is supposed to know. Then he realizes how disoriented _he_ is.

“I don’t…I don’t know what to say. I never thought he felt that way or…I mean…”

Bucky’s so lost he doesn’t know what to say. Nat takes pity on him and pats his knee.

“Hey.”

When he looks up, she smiles.

“Kids are the sharpest of them all. Yet, they remain the most innocent people. Kyle is seeing how happy you are with Steve…and it obviously makes him happy too. Steve. You. You all make him happy. So, he thought it's only natural in his eyes for you to get hitched.”

“Do you think…” Bucky tries to speak in spite of the lump in his throat. “I never … I thought he and I were enough all this long…“

“No, James! It’s not that…” She sighs and gets up, pulling him up with her. She hugs him and he lets out a shuddering breath. “Of course you've always been enough, idiot. He just loves you and sees how happy you are with Steve. He wants it to last, that’s all.”

He nods and pulls back. She brings up his hands and kisses each of them. “Your his family through and through. It’s just that charming Steve, I’m telling ya.”

He barks out a laugh and feels his eyes water. He still can't shake the surprise that this discussion has caused. 

Bucky runs his hands through his hair. Twice.

"Have you ever talked to Steve about it? Marriage?" She asks softly.

His eyes widen in horror. "Don't be ridiculous. Of course not! The guy was engaged not so long ago."

She raises her hand in surrender, dropping the subject.

Bucky shakes his head. How the hell did this day turn into this? He thinks miserably.

"We just got together..." Bucky looks away, thinking about what it would be. Then shakes his head sharply. There's no need for this right now. "Plus, I don't think it's on Steve's radar."

"But it's on yours," she adds.

He looks back at her, stares right into her eyes. He prefers to let his silence speak and answer for him.

Nat then exhales loudly. “James…I just told you so you’d be prepared for when he talks to you about it. If he ever…”

Bucky is glad she decided not to pursue this. He nods and she walks to the door, arm in his as they leave the office. “Oh and one more thing…”

“What’s that?”

“You did right by waiting for the right person.” She points at the direction of the backyard.

He looks around and sees Steve carrying a sleeping Kyle, making his way inside the house.

“Yeah." Bucky smiles happily. "I did.”

 

**

 

Clint and Nat leave with a sleepy Nicole an hour later. After finally tidying everything up, Steve checks the locks and the windows which always elicit a chuckle out of Bucky.

“Stop that. You know I gotta,” Steve explains lazily as he comes up behind him and kisses the nape of his neck.

Bucky turns off the lights and turns around to push Steve down the hall to their bedroom. “Go and change for bed. I’ll be over in a minute.”

Steve doesn’t protest and does as instructed. Bucky goes to check on Kyle once more. Steve had tucked him in. It brings a smile to his face to see that Kyle is lying upside down on the bed.

Bucky goes and moves him gently until his head is on the pillow. Pulling his sheets over him, Bucky sits on the edge of the bed and runs his hand through the kid’s hair.

“For what it’s worth buddy, I…I wish it too,” he admits softly.

Saying it softly to his nephew makes him feel that they are sharing some sort of secret. A precious moment. Then he kiss his forehead and leaves the room.

 

**

 

Bucky enters his bedroom and sighs when he sees Steve lying face-down on the bed, still in his jeans and plaid shirt.

“Come on, Steve," he groans. "At least change and take off your shoes.” Bucky starts taking off his own shoes and socks.

After he changes into his sweatpants and t-shirt, he turns and finds Steve still in the same position.

“Are you asleep?”

“No,” comes a muffled sound.

Bucky snickers as he walks to the bed and looks at him.

It looks like he’s about to really sleep and Bucky does not want to move his boyfriend to be under the covers.

It’s the picture itself, the sincerity of him lying there, that fills his heart with love and warmth.

Bucky goes down on his knees and starts taking off Steve’s shoes. As soon as he starts taking one off, Steve moves and sits up.

“Hey, Bucky…no, don’t-“

“It’s okay.” Then he looks up. “I want to.”

Steve’s warm eyes stare back at him and Bucky’s heart flutters. Steve still has that effect on him even after being together for three months.

“You’re too generous with me,” Steve says softly as he caresses Bucky’s cheek with the back of his hand.

Bucky rolls his eyes and he goes to take off the other shoe. “I could say the same thing about you.”

“Pfff. Please. Ow!”

Bucky chuckles as he pinches his foot again. Then he takes off the socks.

“Ugh! Please Bucky, don't. They probably smell.”

Bucky throws them over his shoulder and massages Steve's feet a little. “I don’t care. You know why?”

“Why?” Steve asks with raised brows, looking very much amused.

When Bucky looks up, it clicks in his brain how they’re positioned. Steve is hovering over him since he’s sitting on the bed. He, on the other hand, is looking up.

He’s on his knees.

And suddenly what Kyle wished for doesn’t seem impossible.

He could do it.

Right now.

Just propose.

“Buck?”

“Huh?”

“What’s wrong?”

Bucky gulps then smiles. Staring into Steve's eyes makes him want to remind him again and again...

“I love you," Bucky breathes.

Steve smiles at him and tucks one of Bucky’s wild hair strands behind his ear. “I love you too.”

Bucky moves Steve’s feet off his lap. “I just wanna tell you that…”

“What?”

“I’m with you to the end of the line.”

And he reaches for Steve’s face as the latter leans down. They share a tender kiss and then Bucky pushes him back with a hand to his chest.

“Get changed. I decided to go take a shower,” Bucky says before patting him on the knees.

When he’s at the door of the bathroom, he turns around at the huffing and whining sounds coming from behind. He groans but laughs at the same time at seeing Steve going back to his previous lazy position.

“Come on Steve.”

Steve mutters, “Just a sec.”

“If I find you asleep after I’m done…” Bucky starts but then pauses. He smiles as he gets an idea.

“You know what?”

“Hmm?” Steve asks sleepily, head still buried in the pillows.

Bucky feels his face reddens as he cheekily admits, “I don’t feel sore anymore.”

And like a lightening bolt, Steve is up and heading straight for Bucky who yelps as his boyfriend picks him up in his arms. Bucky automatically wraps his legs around him as they stagger inside the bathroom.

Steve kicks the door shut with his foot and Bucky chuckles. “I thought you were too tired to move.”

Tilting his head to the side, Steve pretends to think. “I thought I could use a shower too.”

Bucky raises his brow as Steve softly bites his chin. “Really? You sure you’re not pretty tired?”

Steve’s arms tighten around his waist as he grinds up to him making Bucky let out a soft moan.

“I can never get tired of this,” Steve whispers as he nuzzles Bucky’s neck

Bucky chuckles again and buries his fingers in the short blond hair and moves Steve’s head so he can kiss him.

They kiss and kiss and Bucky can’t think of a better ending to his night than being in Steve’s arms.

 

 


	2. September

 

 

 

 

_September_

 

 

Bucky is in deep sleep when he feels someone shaking his shoulder.

“Hmm?”

The shaking comes back and Bucky doesn’t even try to open his eyes.

“What is it Steve?”

“Uncle Bucky?”

His eyes shoot open and he sees Kyle standing over his head. Bucky moves Steve’s arm from around his waist slowly so not to wake him and sits up. It's been a while since Kyle woke him up in the middle of the night. It usually involves nightmares but this time, Kyle looks different.

His hand reaches for his nephew’s shoulder. “What is it buddy? Bad dream?”

Up close, Kyle looks troubled and distressed as he shakes his head. “I don’t feel good.”

_Oh God..._

“Oh, okay. Come ‘ere.”

Bucky moves the sheets from around himself and just as he is about to get off bed, Kyle suddenly doubles over and vomits.

“Oh God, okay. Easy, easy,” Bucky mutters and crouches behind Kyle and starts rubbing his back.

The sounds wake Steve up. “Wh-wha-oh Jesus!”

Bucky barely notices how Steve jumps off bed and stands next to him, clearly at a loss of what to do. “What do you want me to do, Bucky?”

Without turning his way, Bucky's parent mode kicks in. He instructs, “Bring me the bathroom trash can and then get a glass of cold water and Kleenex.”

Steve is almost flailing at the scene. “Okay, okay, okay.”

Kyle stops vomiting for seconds before going again and all Bucky can do is talk to him through it. “Just breathe, buddy. Breathe.”

The sounds coming out of Kyle’s inability to breathe freaks him out but he can’t show it. He'd scare the kid.

When the vomiting stops, Kyle sniffles and whimpers, “I’m...I'm scared uncle Bucky.”

Bucky tries not to panic and sits on the bed, taking Kyle with him to sit on his lap. Steve quickly comes back and puts the trash can at Bucky’s feet. Then he runs out the room to get the cold water.

Kyle buries his face in Bucky’s neck and hiccups, softly crying. Bucky feels his forehead and he’s not warm.

_Thank God._

Then Kyle moans and quickly moves his head and aims for the trash can as he heaves again. Bucky is terrified, so he feels for his phone. Steve, thankfully, shows up and sits at Bucky’s feet, holding out the cold glass of water.

“Here. Here.”

“Thanks,” Bucky says and watches as Steve wipes Kyle’s mouth with Kleenex before Bucky can hold out the glass to his lips.

Kyle shakes his head and instead slumps against Bucky, face buried in his chest. Totally drained.

“Come on, buddy. Drink a little bit.”

“I can’t. I’ll throw up.”

“No you won’t,” Steve assures, rubbing Kyle’s knee while his other hand is holding on to Bucky’s.

“Stevie is right. Come on,” Bucky whispers and relaxes when Kyle finally opens his mouth and takes gulps of water. “Not too much.”

Bucky is studying Kyle’s face when Steve squeezes his knee. He looks up and Steve looks alarmed.

“Do you want me to get the car?" There's urgency in his voice. "Take him to the hospital?”

“Noooo,” Kyle whines as he hugs Bucky and lays his head on his shoulder, his small hands holding on to Bucky’s t-shirt.

Bucky shakes his head. “He hates hospitals. Here,” he hands Steve his cell phone. “Call Clint. He’s his doctor anyway. Just in case.”

Steve takes it and then whispers to Bucky, making sure Kyle doesn’t hear. “What do you think it is?”

“Probably an upset stomach,” he answers, frowning. Then he leans to Kyle, mouth on his sweaty forehead. “What did you eat yesterday?”

“Pizza,” Kyle answers weakly.

“Did you eat a lot?”

Kyle just whimpers and buries himself more into Bucky’s chest, his hand tightening more and more on his now bunched up t-shirt. Bucky motions to Steve to go ahead and call Clint. Looking at the time, it’s two in the morning.

Bucky sighs and tries not to get irritated. This is why he doesn’t like Kyle visiting his friends’ houses where he can’t really be there and supervise. But he knows his friend’s parents. They’re very hands-on. His nephew probably ate more than he should and without them noticing.

“I ate a lot. I’m sorry uncle Bucky.” Then Kyle starts crying, hiccuping between breaths, and Bucky deflates and tries not to tear up.

He rubs his back. “Shhhh. It’s okay. Do you still feel like throwing up?”

Kyle shakes his head. Bucky nods and he stands up, carrying him in his arms as he heads to his room down the hall.

Kyle doesn’t want to lie down, so Bucky just sits on the bed, with the kid in his arms.

Then Steve shows up back inside the room, handing the phone over to Bucky.

“Clint wants to talk to you.”

Bucky takes it and watches as Steve resumes his previous position, right at Kyle’s dangling feet, rubbing them.

It tugs at his heart.

Clint’s hoarse yet alarmed voice reaches him.

“I think it’s an upset stomach, Clint. He admitted to overeating the day before.”

Clint sighs in relief. “Okay. Does he have a fever? We don't want that Bucky."

Bucky touches his cheek to Kyle's forehead. "No. But I gotta take his temperature to make sure.”

At that, Steve springs up to bring the thermometer.

“If he’s sleepy," Clint continues. "Just let him go back to sleep. He needs it. But make sure you give him a bit of ginger ale.”

“Yeah, okay.”

“I can come now if you want.”

“No, but if you’d stop by in the morning, I’d appreciate it.”

“Of course. Will stop by around seven.”

“Thanks Clint,” Bucky says, heart full of gratitude.

“Don’t be ridiculous. Kyle is my boy."

Steve gets the thermometer while Clint waits on the phone. Bucky goes and mouths to Steve to get some ginger ale.

When it turns out he has no fever, Bucky informs Clint.

"Okay, that's good."

"Yeah," Bucky breathes, relieved.

"Alright Buck, I’m gonna let you go. I don't want you to worry, okay? The signs aren't alarming.”

"Okay."

After they both hang up, Bucky notices that Kyle has stopped moaning and his breath is evening out. He looks down and lifts his kid’s chin.

He’s asleep. There’s a frown on his face and Bucky almost tears up at the expression.

Kids shouldn’t get sick, let alone Kyle. His nephew. His life.

Bucky brings his hand and caresses Kyle’s forehead, trying to remove that frown. Then his hand travels through the blond hair. He lowers his head and lays a soft kiss there.

Then he takes off Kyle’s socks that are splashed with his vomit and waits for Steve who shows up shortly after with a glass of ginger ale.

Then in the next few minutes, Bucky and Steve coax Kyle into waking up and actually taking a sip of the drink.

He finally takes few large gulps and downs water after that before throwing himself on the bed.

And he's out.

Steve leaves the room. Bucky tucks Kyle in and then lies on his side, next to his kid. His hand is rubbing the small back before he buries his face in the back of Kyle’s head, trying not to freak out. Trying not to lose control of his emotions.

“You’ll be fine. You'll be just fine tomorrow. I won’t let anything happen to you again, I swear,” Bucky whispers in the nape of his neck. He’s getting too worked up over this and he’s trying to calm himself down. It’s not the first time Kyle gets sick, but it’s been a while since he vomited.

Years.

He doesn't register how long he stayed like that, glued to his kid.

“Hey.”

Bucky turns around and sees Steve wiping his hands on a small towel.

“How’s he?”

“Asleep.”

“Is Clint coming?” Steve asks, walking toward the bed.

“I told him to stop by before work. Just in case. He'll be here around seven. I think it’s not serious…he just ate too much.”

Steve nods and then crouches down, grabbing Bucky’s feet.

Bucky frowns. “What are you doing?”

Steve starts wiping his feet with the warm towel. “Just cleaning them up. Make sure nothing stuck on you.”

Bucky shakes his head, and then chuckles softly. “Stop. They’re clean.”

Steve raises one foot up, making a show of inspecting it. “Hmm. I don’t know.”

“You’re an idiot.”

Then Steve smacks a kiss to the bottom of his foot before putting it down on the soft bed. Bucky's heart warms at the gesture.

Steve comes around from the foot of the bed and sits down on the floor on the side of the bed. Bucky’s feet are right behind his head. He folds his legs underneath him, and lets out a long sigh.

“I cleaned up the room. Poor kid.”

Bucky nudges his shoulder with his toe. “Thanks.”

Steve lays his head back, his soft hair brushing Bucky’s ankle. He closes his eyes and Bucky stares at him. His heart aches at the scene. He doesn’t have to be here, yet here he is. He’s clearly sleepy and tired but chose to be here.

“Hey Steve?”

“Hmm.”

“Go back to bed.”

Steve shakes his head. “It’s okay.” Then he turns his head toward Bucky and opens his eyes, smiling. “I go where you guys go.”

Bucky smiles back and moves to get down. He slides until he’s sitting next to him, shoulder to shoulder. He notices how Steve is still shirtless for he always sleeps that way.

“Hi,” Bucky says, chuckling slightly.

Steve nudges him. “You’re fuckin’ amazing.”

Bucky frowns, questioning.

Steve opens his mouth twice before finding the words. “You were so calm. I don’t know how you did that. How you do that.” Then he looks at Bucky. “I was scared outta my mind.”

Bucky smiles sadly and then puts his hand up. “I’m not. I'm not calm. Look.”

And his hand is shaking. “I’m just good at pretending.”

“Bucky…” Steve mutters softly before taking the shaky hand and holding it between his. He gives it a soft kiss and holds it in his lap.

Bucky leans his forehead against Steve’s bicep and closes his eyes. He breathes deeply. In relief. For having him by his side.

"He'll be fine," Steve whispers.

"Yeah."

Bucky clears his throat before he gets up all of a sudden.

Steve looks up at him. “What is it?”

“Gonna get us a blanket,” Bucky says over his shoulder.

He goes to the closet down the hall and gets an extra woolen blanket that his ma had given him a long time ago. When he goes back inside, he pauses at the door a bit.

The scene before his eyes is weirdly comforting. Steve sitting there by Kyle's side.

He's finally with someone who he can count on, through better or worse.

Bucky rubs his face tiredly before he heads toward Steve, sits next to him, side by side. He can feel the warmth of his skin and is grateful when Steve circles his arm around his waist, bringing him closer if it were possible. Bucky drapes the blanket around them, covering them both before he puts his head over Steve’s pec, kissing it softly before closing his eyes.

 

**

 

Two weeks later, Kyle is doing great.

He's painting in the dinning room with a new canvas that Steve bought for him.

It's a Sunday.

Bucky is in his office, scrolling through his e-mail, hunting for the next assignment while Steve is lying on the couch in front of him, reading. The book he's reading is of short stories in Italian for Beginners level.

He smiles as he notices how Steve’s trying to sound off the words in a low voice so not to disturb Bucky.

Then he notices an e-mail from Kyle’s school notifying him of the next parent-teacher conference.

He reads the e-mail twice, drums his fingers on the desk before he looks over at Steve.

His heart is beating erratically at what he’s about to do. But deep down, he knows it’s right.

It's only right.

“Hey Steve?”

“Yeah?”

Luckily, Steve doesn’t get up or turn around to look at him which will make it a bit easier.

“There’s an upcoming parent-teacher conference at school.”

“Oh, when?” Steve is still reading, so Bucky continues.

“Next Thursday. Late afternoon.”

Steve moves his head to the side, thinking. “I think I can work around my schedule so I'll be able to stay with Kyle. Don't worry about it.”

“No, that’s not what…” and Bucky takes a deep breath, hands holding on to the chair handles. “Do you wanna go?”

And that does it. He watches slowly as Steve puts the book down and sits up. There’s utter surprise written on his face with a bit of confusion there in his eyes.

“Go to the conference you mean? Go with you?”

Bucky holds his breath and nods, watching and waiting.

Steve smiles brightly. “You sure?”

“Very sure.”

It’s like a silent agreement between them. An understanding of this new step in their lives.

“Okay,” Steve says softly.

Bucky smiles widely. "Okay.”

 

 

 


	3. Late September

 

 

_ Late September _

 

 

“Okay, okay. Coming,” Bucky shouts while making his way to the door.

He's very irritated of being interrupted during translating that he swings it open forcefully. But those negative feelings evaporate at seeing Nat standing there.

“Took you long enough,” she says, irritated.

“What are you doing here?” Bucky looks at his watch and notices how early it is for her to be here.

She steps inside and he closes the door after. He turns to see her taking off her shoes and walking barefoot to lie down on the sofa in the living room.

“Just got back from the parent-teacher conference for Nicole,” she sighs loudly, putting her arm over her forehead.

Bucky picks up her shoes and goes to join her. He sits across from her, observing.

Luckily, she doesn’t look sick or anything. Only drained.

“I’m okay, James. Stop being a mother hen.”

He smirks. “You know I can’t help it. Plus, you came here, so…”

“I came ‘cause I’m pissed off and it has to do with you,” she says, huffing a breath as she sits back up. "Can't relax lying down for a minute. Ugh!"

Bucky waits for her until she settles down before asking her. "What did I do exactly?”

“Sitting there and knowing nothing!”

He frowns her way, trying really hard to read her mood but it’s tough with her pregnancy. Especially this pregnancy.

Nat pushes her red curls away from her forehead. “Those bitches. I swear they ruined my mood.”

Bucky face-palms and groans. “Oh God, what did you do to them?”

Nat has been known of going head to head with some parents and Bucky would always play the peacemaker. He fully knows how she gets sometimes when she flips out on some uptight mothers at school.

“Nothing because I wasn’t in the mood.”

He raises his brow at her until she cracks. "You? Not in the mood? Since when?"

“Oh, okay fine. I needed to pee so bad so I didn't get to it.”

“This better be worth it Nat. I have a huge medical article to go through.”

“I overheard some of the moms talking about Steve.”

Bucky stills. It was just few weeks ago that Steve made it to the parent-teacher conference with him. They met some parents in passing.

Are they going to ruin it for him? Are they unhappy of him being there? 

“What did they say?” he asks, fearful of the answer and dreading it.

Nat folds her arms over her chest, trying to get comfortable in her condition. “They were talking about how fuckable he is.”

It takes only seconds before it registers with Bucky.

Then he bursts out laughing.

Nat's eyes widen in horror. “Are you kidding me now James? Why the _fuck_ are you laughing?”

Bucky keeps laughing hysterically before wiping his eyes. “Because... it's hilarious.”

“What’s so hilarious about that?”

He shakes his head at her adoringly. “The fact that you’re upset about it." Then he raises one brow, smirking. "Because I agree with them. It’s a fact. Steve _is_ one of a kind.”

Nat narrows her eyes at him and he tries to take her seriously, yet can’t help but let out a soft chuckle.

“Why aren’t you jealous? I was jealous on your behalf! My blood almost boiled-maybe it did!”

Bucky runs his hand over his face, trying to not anger her by giggling. He rests his back and throws his arms in the air.

“You didn’t have to. I’m not.”

She points at him. “If I heard someone talking about my Clint that way, I’d have cut them. And I have my minions to cover up everything. No trace.”

He gets up, putting his hair behind his ears and declares, “Well, I’m not you.”

She stands up and follows him to the kitchen. “How are you calm about this?”

He pours himself coffee and he gets her a glass of cold milk. She quickly downs the whole glass making him put his hands up, impressed.

“Don’t,” she warns.

“Okay.” And he pours her another one. “To answer your question, I’m calm because it’s kinda flattering.”

She snorts. “Just a warning, next time he shows up, make sure you don’t leave him alone with them. They’ll eat him up.”

He heats few cookies for her. “You know..." He smiles at the memory. "I was so glad he agreed to go.”

Letting out a shaky breath, he turns to find her smiling his way.

“I told you he loves that boy so much.”

“He does,” Bucky says happily.

“To sum up my outburst,” she starts and he snorts. “I just wanna say it won’t hurt to show a bit of jealousy. Some partners like that.”

He raises his brow. “That’s not how it’s with us. We trust each other.”

“It’s not about trust, idiot.” She munches on another cookies. “It’s about…I don’t what it is, but showing it a bit makes you feel…on fire!”

He smiles teasingly and she cleans her hands on a small napkin he hands over.

“Tell you what…" She starts again. "Was he ever jealous? Even if in a subtle way?”

Bucky racks his brain and remembers that time Steve confessed being jealous of Bucky’s date…the date that brought them together out of their stupid pining.

He doesn't think it counts and decides to not elaborate. “Not all couples are the same, you know.”

She sticks her tongue out. “Clint loves it. Anytime I show it, he revels in it.”

He waves his hand around aimlessly. “There you go. That’s you and Clint. Steve isn’t like that. _I’m_ not like that.”

Although, he wonders if he’s like that. It's never come up. There was never an incident that caused him to feel like that. 

“Whatever. I’m over this conversation.”

Bucky’s eyes widen at the complete 180 she's done. “Okaaay.”

“I need a pie. Please?” She bats her eyelashes at him.

He smirks and leans over the counter. “You’re evil.”

“I know.”

He turns to get the flour bag out when she says, “Next time I’ll strike and won't wait for your approval.”

Bucky shakes his head, resigned, and starts baking.

 

**

 

Later that night, Bucky is brushing his teeth in the bathroom while Steve is finishing his shower.

It’s steamy and damp. Bucky is already changed into his gray sweatpants and white t-shirt. Steve gets out and dries himself with the towel before wrapping it around his waist. He comes to stand next to Bucky, reaching for his own toothbrush.

He bumps his hip to Bucky's, both chuckling at their reflection.

Bucky rinses his mouth and steps aside, wiping his mouth.

“So apparently the parents, mothers specifically, think you're fuckable,” Bucky says in the calmest voice ever.

Steve chokes on his spit and coughs, dropping the toothbrush in the sink. Bucky can’t help but giggle. He turns around, his lower back to the sink, and watches a flustered Steve rinsing his mouth and drinking some water.

“Warn a guy, will ya,” Steve says in a hoarse voice. He clears his throat again and again.

“Sorry,” Bucky says but doesn't look it.

Steve face-palms and groans. “Oh God…if you want me to stop going-“

“What the hell? Of course not.”

Steve peeks from behind his fingers. “Who told you anyway?”

“Nat.”

Then Bucky takes Steve’s hand away from his face. “I mean…I don’t blame them. They saw this,” Bucky runs his fingers over Steve’s face. “Or saw this,” and he runs his finger over his right bicep. “Or probably this," pointing at his abs. "It’s difficult to decide when it comes to you.”

Steve swats his hand away and blushes hard. Bucky likes it so much when he renders him flustered. He liked it before they got together and likes it more now.

“Stop it,” Steve whines and goes to try brushing his teeth again.

Bucky just smiles affectionately at him and watches him as he finishes his task.

“I find it mind-boggling that anyone would look at me when I’m standing next to you.”

Bucky smirks. “Well, I’m already taken, so…” 

Steve’s eyes widen. “What the…I’m taken too in case you forgot.”

Bucky chuckles and leaves the bathroom, turning off the lights of the bedroom and leaving the door open ajar. Then he turns on the bedside lamp.

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” Steve asks from behind him. Then he tilts his head at Bucky, eyes calculating. “Aren’t you a little bit jealous?”

Bucky smiles as he shakes his head and gets under the covers. “Should I be?”

Steve stops in his tracks, bewildered. “You know that’s not what I meant.”

Bucky puts his arms under his head and wiggles his brows at him. Steve, still in his towel, crawls over the bed until he cages him in.

Steve lowers his head and when he’s inches away from Bucky's lips, he admits, “Just so you know, if it were the other way around, I’d have gotten so pissed.”

Bucky raises his head up, softly caressing his lips with his, not yet kissing. “Yeah?”

Steve nods. “Oh, yeah. So pissed. You’re stuck with me pal.”

“Same here.”

Then they finally kiss.

Bucky sighs into it as he feels Steve's lips slide against his.

Few seconds in, it gets heated. Steve slides his hand under Bucky's head and angles it slightly to the right to deepen the kiss.

Bucky moans and holds on to Steve's hips as they start moving slowly against his.

When he feels Steve is trying to throw the towel away, he suddenly remembers.

He stops Steve's hands and breaks the kiss. “Can’t. Kyle is still awake.”

Steve drops his head in the hollow of Bucky’s throat. “Shit.”

Bucky hugs him tight as Steve drops his full weight over him. He lets his mouth plant soft kisses over Steve's cheek.

Steve’s voice is muffled when he confesses, “Can’t wait for Tuesday.”

Bucky snorts. “Loud sex day.”

“Gotta get another day off.” Then Steve pulls himself up, and lies next to Bucky's left side. "I'll try to ask Sam."

“Can you imagine his face when you tell him your excuse?"

They both look at each other before bursting out laughing.

 

**

 

One week later finds Bucky and Steve grocery shopping after dropping Kyle off at the Barton’s.

“I’ll go get the fruit,” Bucky says before giving him a peck on the cheek.

“See you in the cereal aisle."

 

Fifteen minutes later, Bucky’s cart is full of fruit and vegetables, making sure that he got strawberries for Kyle.

He looks around and doesn’t find Steve in the cereal aisle. So, he goes to the next one for the pastas and stops abruptly at the scene.

In the middle of the aisle, Steve is standing, cornered by two ladies. They seem to be asking him to get them some jars of tomato sauce way up high on the shelf. He turns and gets it for them. 

Bucky doesn't miss the women's wandering eyes to Steve's behind. Something inside him flares. It tingles. Not in a good way.

Narrowing his eyes, Bucky recognizes one of the ladies as the mother of one of Nicole’s friends at school.

Steve hands over the jars.

He looks so uncomfortable, rubbing the back of his neck as his other hand tries not to bust the box of the cereal. Bucky notices it's his favorite.

Then that lady laughs loudly and slaps her hand playfully on Steve’s bicep.

And that does it.

Bucky still doesn’t know why he did it. He abandons the cart and marches there until he reaches them.

The ladies don’t even see him coming.

He reaches for Steve, who barely mutters 'Hey' before Bucky yanks him with his t-shirt and kisses him hard.

Tongue and all.

It takes Steve seconds before responding to the kiss.

Bucky circles both arms around Steve’s neck, pulling him closer and closer. There's this need and crazy want to show them that Steve's his. His and his alone.

Yet, he catches himself before moaning loudly. 

When he feels that the ladies have left, out of awkwardness probably, he breaks away.

Steve looks dumbfounded and hazy.

“That should do it,” Bucky declares breathlessly.

Steve looks so confused and winded and flushed all at once.

“Wh…not that I’m complaining but what was that for?”

Bucky clears his throat and his eyes betray him when they look for the two women. Steve catches him and then smiles widely.

“Oh my God. You were jealous!”

Bucky frowns in disgust. “What? No, absolutely not! I just missed you that’s all.”

And he turns around, heading for his cart at the end of the aisle. Steve catches up to him, wrapping his arm around Bucky's waist, pulling him to his side.

“You were.”

“No, I wasn’t.”

“Yes, you were. It’s okay. I love it.”

“No, I wasn’t.”

 

And Bucky spends the next few days denying it until he finally admits it. On Tuesday.

 

 

 


	4. October

 

 

 

October

 

It’s the end of a great Saturday night spent together with the Bartons.

Bucky walks Clint to the door, his eyes glancing at Nat and her daughter who are already in the car.

“Have a great night,” Bucky says, hugging Clint.

Clint pats him on the back twice before breaking away and widening his eyes. “Hope so. She’s so cranky these days.”

Bucky holds him by the shoulders. “It’ll get better. Remember the first one?”

“Dude, she was a monster!”

They both chuckle and he waves at Nat who waves back tiredly.

After Bucky closes the door, he notices that there’s no sign of Steve or Kyle. He picks up the plates and puts them on the counter before going outside to check.

Walking out to the backyard, he smiles widely at the scene.

Steve and Kyle are doing cartwheels and apparently...competing.

“You can’t cheat, Stevie!”

“I didn’t, Kyle. I swear, I-omph!”

Kyle has jumped on Steve, knocking him over on his back. They both fall down in a fit of laughter and Bucky makes his way there.

He stands over them and Kyle blows his own hair off his forehead. Then looks up at Bucky.

“Uncle Bucky. Steve cheated.”

Steve starts tickling Kyle who squeals in horror.

“No, I didn’t. I won fair and square.”

Kyle quickly maneuvers and frees himself to get up and hide behind Bucky.

Bucky folds his arms over his chest, amused at what's going on in front of his eyes.

Steve is on his knees, his head right at Bucky’s waist. He’s breathless and Bucky almost feels dizzy with the image of him there, on his knees.

It's like the first time...every time.

Plus, it reminds him of last Tuesday.

Bucky tries his best not to shiver at the memories rushing through his brain. _Kyle is right here for God's sake!_

Steve is trying to reach for Kyle who keeps dodging him, giggling behind Bucky.

“Uncle Bucky, stop him!”

Bucky chuckles and reaches one hand behind to stop Kyle from wiggling and one hand on Steve’s forehead.

“I, hereby Sir, challenge you!”

And that does it. Steve frowns and then takes deep breaths. Bucky winks at him, smirking.

If there's anything Steve loves, it's a challenge.

Steve smirks right back and gets up. “You’re on.”

He extends his hand and Bucky looks back at Kyle who shrugs, looking amused.

“We have an accord,” Bucky says in a very well British accent he’d learned from his time abroad.

They shake hands and once he pulls back, Steve snags his hand back and plants a loud kiss on the back of it.

Bucky’s heart skips. It’s these moments that renders him awed and speechless.

Steve still surprises him.

He can’t help but blush and slaps Steve’s hands away. “Punk!”

Steve pretends to be wounded in the chest and staggers around and that makes Kyle breaks into a fit of giggles.

Bucky shakes his head at him. “I’m starting to believe my nephew. You are a cheater.”

Steve winks at him and they both walk until they reach the edge of the neighbor’s fence. Kyle stands in the middle of the backyard and counts.

“Three,” Kyle yells out. Then he pauses before spreading his arms wide and screaming, “This is the BEST day ever and ever!!”

Both men laugh out loud before Bucky yells back. “Kyle! Come on!”

“Okay, okay. Three...Two...One! Go!”

And Steve and Bucky start cartwheeling all across the yard, reaching the other side. Bucky only keeps hearing Kyle’s cheering and giggles.

“Go, go, go. Uncle Bucky! Come on!”

They both finish at the same time but the difference is that Bucky is out of breath. He doesn't feel like standing up. _I need to exercise more!_

He just lays back and Kyle comes over and drops himself on him, hugging him.

“Ow. Easy buddy.”

Then Kyle is showering him with kisses. “You won! You won!”

Steve comes up and extends a hand to Bucky. “It’s a tie.”

Bucky gets up and wipes his hands on his pants, before picking up Kyle.

“I think Kyle has spoken. I’m the winner.”

Steve finally breaks and lets out a joyful laugh. He hugs them both before heading inside.

 

**

 

After Kyle goes to wash up and get ready for bed, Bucky receives a text from Monty.

 

**Please check your e-mail asap.**

 

Bucky frowns and texts back.

 

**How r u still up?**

 

**Work. Just get to it. Please think on it.**

 

Bucky then heads to his office, leaving Steve in the living room.

He logs in and opens his e-mail inbox. It’s a forward of a link.

He reads the message from Monty first.

 

_Hello old chum,_

_You must really consider this conference. It’s of the utmost importance. Richard Hills himself is presenting a paper. Can you imagine?_

_I know you haven’t been to any ever since Kyle but...you really must think on this one. He's old enough to understand how important this is for your work. You can even bring the little kid with you…and Steve too!  
_

_Below is all the information you'd need to learn about this one._

_Please Bucky. Really give it a thought. I'll be there too. I'm a member of the organizing team. Let me know, alright?_

_Yours truly,_

_Monty_

 

Before Bucky even clicks on the link for the conference, he knows that he can't go. He can't leave Kyle. There were events like this one in the States that he didn't go to, let alone go to another country.

But there's something different in the way Monty is talking about this one.

So, he clicks on it.

And he wishes he didn't.

Monty is right. All kinds of topics he’s been dreaming of learning about are going to be tackled in this one.

It's basically designed for freelancers in the translation field. For their needs, the hardships they face and how to improve their line of work and the business side of it. The speakers are hugely successful freelance translators. All the topics to be presented are so in his field, things that he’s been dying to talk about, to explore, and to discuss.

A dream come true.

Bucky scrolls down quick to learn about the date. A part of him is hoping maybe he can make it.

He deflates when he sees that it's for two weeks, in November.

Kyle is in school. He doesn't want to pull him out for that long.

And he can never leave him back home. He just...can't.

The two of them have never been apart and Bucky isn't planning on that happening anytime soon...maybe never.

He’s so engrossed in thought, reading about the event and re-reading the registration information that he doesn't hear Steve come in.

“Bucky?”

He jolts and sees Steve standing at the door, already in sweatpants.

“Come to bed?” Steve asks softly, leaning on the door frame.

“Uh, yeah. Okay. Yeah.” Bucky fumbles and logs off.

He looks up and sees Steve's concerned face, so he looks away as he moves his chair aside and back under the desk. “Just reading some work e-mails.”

Then he smiles nervously and walks up to him.

Steve immediately hugs him. Even the idea of leaving him too, going away on a trip without him scares him and he tightens his grip.

He lays his head on Steve's warm chest and breathes him in.

When Steve goes to pull back, Bucky tightens his arms around him. Not letting go.

Steve chuckles softly and rubs Bucky’s back. “Hey?”

“Hmm?” Bucky replies, with his eyes shut. His clasped hands are digging into the back of Steve.

Steve doesn’t try to break his hold, but he does lift Bucky’s head so he can look at him.

“Is everything okay?” His voice is tender, yet layered with concern.

Bucky looks into his eyes and he knows. He knows that Steve senses that something's up and Bucky loves him more for that.

But he just sticks to saying, “Don’t worry about it.”

Then Bucky leans and leaves a soft, chaste kiss on his lips. Once, twice before smiling. “It’s just work stuff.”

Steve’s eyes search his face and then nods. “Okay.” Then he frames Bucky’s face, his thumbs gently rubbing his cheekbones. “You know you can talk to me about work too.”

Maybe he can actually seek advice from him. For this dilemma he's having.

“Yeah,” Bucky gulps. “Of course. Not tonight though.”

Steve looks at him tenderly and Bucky shakes the thoughts from his head. He chuckles nervously and slides Steve's hands away from his face. He puts one of his hands in Steve's and turns off the lights of his office before walks down the hall to the bedroom.

“Let me tuck Kyle in first,” Bucky whispers.

Steve hugs him from behind, nuzzling his neck. “I already did, but he’s waiting for you.”

Bucky pauses and he thinks for a split second that maybe...maybe Steve can handle it while he's gone. He can be there for Kyle in every way while Bucky pursues this endeavor.

If he chooses to leave for it, he can actually do it without having to worry about Kyle's well-being.

He has Steve.

But he shakes his head again. It's nonsense. It's impossible.

Because he can't live without his Kyle for a minute.

"Bucky?" Steve asks him softly in his ear.

He comes back to reality and turns slightly around, smiling at a worried Steve. He pats the hands on his hips.

"Let's go."

Bucky enters Kyle's room while Steve waits for him at the door.

"Good night buddy," he whispers even though Kyle is still very much awake.

Kyle spreads his arms and pulls his uncle in. Planting a loud kiss on his shoulder, Kyle says, "Good night _winner_."

Bucky laughs when he notices that Kyle is peeking at Steve, smirking.

"Hey, I see what you're doing over there," Steve teases.

Then Bucky kisses his forehead before ruffling his hair. " _You_ make me a winner."

How can he not do this for two straight weeks?

No way.

 

 


	5. Mid October (part I)

 

 

_ Mid October (part I)  
_

 

 

It’s early in the morning and Bucky is brewing his coffee, dying to drink some before taking Kyle to school.

He starts fixing Kyle’s sandwich when Steve appears in all his shirtlessness glory. He’s wearing shorts and running shoes, ready to run.

Bucky shakes his head at him, smiling. “I still don’t understand this.”

Steve comes up behind him, pats his hips as he plants a kiss to the nape of his neck and heads to the fridge. He gets a cold water bottle.

“It’s a way of life. A lifestyle you could say.”

Bucky rolls his eyes as he puts the sandwich in the lunch bag. “You’d never catch me running. At least not at this goddamn hour.”

Steve takes few gulps before smirking and coming to stand next to him. “Plus, it’s how I keep this body in shape.”

Bucky puts juice box in the bag and motions with his hand at him. “At least put some t-shirt on. It’s chilly out there today.”

Steve shakes his head as he takes another gulp of water. “You know I can’t run wearing a t-shirt.”

Bucky snorts and folds his arms across his chest , his hip against the counter. “You know that’s not even a real excuse. That literally doesn’t make sense…Hercules.”

Steve comes to stand next to him, mirroring Bucky’s pose, and faces him. “Hercules?”

There’s laughter threatening to escape Steve and Bucky drinks in the sight of him up close.

Bucky tilts his head aside, studying the sculpted chest. “Yeah, ‘cause I think,” and he runs both hands from Steve’s pecs to his abs, lingering there for seconds before moving back up to his shoulders. “I think you were meant to be sculpted this way whether you work out or not.”

Steve raises one brow, utterly amused and trying his best not to laugh. “Is that so?”

Bucky shrugs and goes to pour himself a cup of coffee. “Plus, haven’t you learned anything from your spy days? Camouflage and dressing up…”

Steve hangs his head, sighing loudly.

Bucky laughs out loud before relishing the sip of coffee he takes after.

Steve then walks up to him, almost plastering himself to him, smirking at Bucky who holds his ground, smirking back.

“Fine, Buck. None of this,” and he motions to his body. “None of it for you tonight.”

Bucky snorts loudly and puts his mug on the counter. Then he pats Steve’s cheek. “Don’t make promises you can’t keep.”

He goes to step away when Steve pulls him back in causing him to let out a yelp.

“Yeah, I can.”

Bucky raises his brow and leans over, lips hovering over Steve’s but doesn’t connect. Then he pulls away, Steve almost falling over following him.

“Thought so.”

“Hey! Not fair!”

“Good morning everyone!” Kyle greets cheerfully, coming to sit on the stool. Steve hands him his glass of milk.

“Morning buddy.”

“Morning Kyle.” And Bucky comes around to give him a kiss on the cheek. “Here’s your cereal.”

Kyle and Steve get in an arm wrestle and it’s loud and cheery when Bucky’s cellphone chirps. He checks it and pauses. Laughter dying and he clears his throat. It’s from Monty.

 

**I saved you a seat. I’m going to badger you. Re-think.**

 

He bites on his lower lip, coffee mug forgotten when Steve touches his back. “Bucky?”

“Huh?” He looks around to find Kyle already wearing his light jacket and backpack, ready to go but both he and Steve are looking at him worried.

“You okay?” Steve asks, concerned.

Bucky nods hurriedly and plants a quick kiss to Steve’s lips before ushering Kyle out. “Let’s go, buddy.”

 

 

**

 

 

After dropping Kyle off at school, Bucky stops by the small bakery near their neighborhood. He gets two croissants before heading back home.

As soon as he gets inside, he calls out. “Steve?”

He didn’t see him running in the neighborhood, so he thought he’s already here.

Then he heads to his office and puts the stuff on the coffee table. He goes and brews fresh coffee before going back to work on the text he’s translating.

 

Ten minutes later, Steve gets in. “Buck?”

“In here.”

Steve comes inside his office, dripping in sweat. Bucky slides in his chair from around the desk and raises his brow. “As much as I love your body, you gotta take a shower.”

Steve sticks his tongue out. Then he notices the food on the table.

Bucky gets up. “Got us some …”

He trails off when Steve snags one croissants finishing it in two bites.

“Very civilized.” Bucky shakes his head at him.

"Gonna go shower."

 

Fifteen minutes later Steve shows up at the door to his office. With two helmets.

“Come on. Let’s go.” Steve says, nodding his head to follow him.

Bucky lifts his head up from reading his translation. And frowns. Big time.

“What? Aren’t you going to work?”

Steve shakes his head as he enters the office. “I called in sick.”

Bucky feels fear swooping him over and gets up to walk up to Steve fast. He lays the back of his hand over Steve’s forehead who chuckles at him.

“You’re not warm.” Then Bucky’s protectiveness kicks in. He runs his hands over his shoulders and arms. “What’s wrong? Where are you hurt? I told you to wear something damn it-"

“Bucky, relax. It’s just an excuse for a day off.”

He raises a brow. “A day off?”

“I’m not gonna say anything more than that. Let’s go. I've got a plan.”

Apparently Bucky still looks worried for Steve kisses his forehead and points behind his back. “I’ll wait for you outside. Gonna bring out the bike.”

Bucky stands there in the quiet house, wondering what the hell has gotten into his boyfriend this early Monday morning.

 

 

**

 

 

“Did you really call in sick? Because I don’t think it’s _in_ you to do it if you’re really not sick,” Bucky says as he locks the door and walks toward Steve who is extending the helmet to Bucky.

He just smirks. “I told Sam that there was something I gotta do.”

Bucky’s heart skips a beat.

_What could he be planning?_

He shakes his head from stupid thoughts and secures the helmet over his head. Then he circles his arms around Steve and squeezes once to tell him he’s ready.

Steve revs the engine and off they go, leaving their quiet neighborhood.

 

 

**

 

 

They end up walking through a nice park nearby, holding coffee cups and drinking. Well, Steve is the one sipping his. Bucky is jittery as he walks beside him.

“Bucky,” Steve laughs slightly. “You look tense. Relax. Here, let’s sit.”

“Sorry,” Bucky breathes. “It’s just...I’m still worried about you. You okay? You sure?”

Steve steals a kiss that Bucky has no time to reciprocate. He holds Bucky’s hand and guides them to a bench.

They sit there and Steve takes the coffee cup from Bucky’s hand.

“I used to come here long before I met you. When I first moved to DC. Whenever I had something on my mind, which was a lot, I’d come here. Figure it out.”

“Do you have something on your mind now?” Bucky asks, worried.

Steve shakes his head and he gathers Bucky’s hands in his and kisses them gently twice before he moves in his seat to face him.

“No. But you seem like you do.”

Bucky lets out a shaky breath. “What?”

Steve is looking serious for few seconds before looking away, giving a half smile. “You’d tell me if something is bothering you, right?”

“Yeah.”

“But you’re not, Bucky.”

He think he knows what Steve's getting at but a part of him is trying not to respond. “I don’t know what you-"

“You’ve been distant lately. I catch you staring off even when you’re behind your desk. When you think I’m asleep…I can feel you still awake, restless. This morning…you spaced out after reading whatever thing you received on your cellphone.”

Bucky gulps and looks away, trying to breathe normally. Trying not to be defensive because Steve is maybe right.

He is right.

“It’s nothing…" Bucky answers before resigning and adding, "Nothing major at least.”

“Then talk to me,” Steve stresses. He scoots closer. “Tell me…I can read you well Bucky Barnes. There’s something on your mind and it’s been on it since that night…”

Bucky’s face go soft and looks at him grateful. _Thank God he's that perceptive._ “What night?”

“The night I beat you at cartwheeling.” Steve winks.

Bucky snorts and pulls one of his hands free to rub his face. “I remember it was a tie.”

“Nah…you won. Kyle called it.”

Bucky chuckles tiredly as he scratches the back of his head. “Ugh…”

“Is it a..." Steve looks troubled and nervous all of a sudden. "A money thing? 'Cause I will help. I have a lot saved up-“

“No-Jesus-Steve, it’s not that.”

And he squeeses Steve's hand. He should've never let Steve worry that long. And about _that_.

“Sorry, I just want you to know that I’m here. I’m all ears. I’m all yours.”

Bucky sighs and sits back. One hand is still in Steve’s and the other is picking on his jeans, eyes cast down. It's probably best to finally let it all out. He has been planning on telling Steve anyway, but he hasn't expected it to be this soon and today and here!

“There’s this conference mid November that Monty sent me info about. It’s really an amazing one. For freelance translators.”

“That’s like…tailored for you.”

Bucky snorts. “Yeah. One of the speakers is a successful translator that I’ve studied. And Monty is part of the organizing team.”

“So where’s the problem?”

Bucky purses his lips and looks at Steve. He needs to see his face when he says that. “It’s in London.”

And Steve shrugs. Literally shrugs. “I still don’t see where the problem is.”

Bucky moves and pulls his hand away. “Really? You don’t?”

Steve shrugs again. “All I see is how great of an opportunity it is.”

Bucky gets up and paces in front of Steve, hands on hips. “It’s for two weeks.”

Steve's shoulders droop. “Bucky…”

“I’ve never been away from Kyle for more than a day. And I can't pull him out of school for that long.”

“I had hoped you’d realize by now that I can take care of him," Steve remarks, looking a bit let down

Bucky pauses and turns to him. “It’s not that, Steve. God, I know, I know.”

“He’d also have Nat and Clint and Nicole…he’ll be around family.”

Jabbing at his own chest, Bucky stresses, “It’s me, Steve. I can’t go to fuckin’ sleep without kissing him goodnight. I can’t have a nice morning if I don’t take him to school or pick him up. How am I gonna handle not doing that?”

He lets out a long breath as he realizes how great it is to let it out. Two joggers pass them by, casting a quick look at them. Bucky just looks away and then sees Steve giving him a sympathetic look.

“Buck…”

Bucky places his hands on his hips and waits.

Steve reaches for him. “Come ‘ere.”

Bucky doesn’t move, and just closes his eyes. He feels a headache coming on.

Instead, he feels Steve’s arms envelope him. And it’s warm and safe. So safe. He buries his head there and holds on.

Steve’s hands rub his back and they’re standing there in the middle of the walkway.

“Why didn’t you say anything before?”

“I was, I swear…I just…” Bucky feels a bit lost for words and he snorts at that. He’s a translator…words are his weapon.

He pulls away, arms still circling Steve’s back, holding on. “I thought if I postpone talking about it, I won’t have to think about it again and it'll go away.”

Steve’s fingers move the hair strands on his forehead. “I can tell by looking at you that you really want this.”

Bucky doesn’t say anything but feels his eyes water. “I…”

He really does. But he can't bring himself to be selfish.

Steve looks warmly at him and shakes his head. Almost like warning Bucky not to cry over this. “You’re the most selfless person I’ve ever met Bucky Barnes.”

Bucky snorts as he remembers Nat lecturing him on that.

Steve frames Bucky’s face and brushes the frown with his fingers. “You gotta know that I’m with you…to the end of the line.”

Bucky’s eyes shoot to meet his. His heart beat fast at the fact that Steve had remembered.

Steve winks at him and says, “And that means you have to tell me what’s bothering you. Vent to me. Unload. The whole thing.”

He nods and Steve shakes his head again. “Anytime Bucky. And about Anything.”

“Okay. I know. Okay.”

“And two weeks is nothing!”

Bucky rolls his eyes and sniffles a bit. He will not cry, damn it!

“In case you forgot, there’s this thing called Skype.”

Bucky rolls his eyes _again_.

And Steve moves his hands away from Bucky’s face to gesture wildly. “It’s an amazing thing. You can see yourself-"

“Okay, got it genius.”

“Oh and you gotta see the cellphones, Buck. They’re-Ow! Ow!”

Bucky has stepped on his foot, not too strongly, but that doesn’t stop Steve from being dramatic and flailing around, moaning in pain. He then skips until he drops on the bench, sporting a frown and giving Bucky a sad puppy face. Bucky stands there, shaking his head at him.

“You’re such a punk.”

Steve points at his foot. “I’m hurt.”

And then he pats the spot next to him and Bucky shuffles his way there. Steve points at Bucky’s pockets. “Text Monty tonight. Tell him to go ahead and register for you.”

Bucky inhales deeply. “Okay. After I talk to Kyle.”

“Talk to him after. Tomorrow preferably. Otherwise, you’ll start hesitating…I know you, Bucky. You’ll overthink the whole thing.”

“You think so?”

“I know so. Your kid is the smartest kid I know. And he’s older now and for sure knows that this conference…this trip is very important to you. For your career. Trust me. He’ll cheer you on.”

Bucky gnaws on his lip and nods.

Steve rests his arm on the back of the bench and leans until he’s right in Bucky’s face causing the latter to get cross eyed and laugh. “What the hell? What are you doing?”

Steve kisses the area between his eyes before leaning back. He picks up the two cups they have forgotten and stands up. “Come on. Let’s go. I’m hungry. Let’s go to that diner across that café.”

Bucky doesn’t say anything, just smiles and walks by his side. He puts his arm around Steve’s waist, feeling at peace for the first time since that e-mail.

Stealing a glance Steve's way, he's grateful for having him as a partner. A great, understanding partner.

“You know,” Steve says. “One day you’re gonna have to watch him leave to go to college.”

“Don’t even, Steve Rogers.”

 

 

**

 

 

“Ugh, I’m so full,” Steve groan behind Bucky as the latter opens the door.

Bucky shakes his head as he walks inside to put his keys in the nearby small table. Steve closes the door behind them.

When Bucky turns around, he finds Steve leaning his back against the door looking tired.

He shakes his head at him and walks up to him. He needs to say it now.

Bucky sneaks his arms around Steve and kisses his nose. “Thank you.”

Steve frowns. “For having a full stomach?”

Bucky laughs heartily before explaining, “For pushing me to do what’s best. What’s best for me.”

Smiling widely, Steve admits, "I'm team Bucky. All the way."

Bucky snickers before laying a soft kiss on Steve's left cheek and then the right one before pecking his lips. Steve chases them before Bucky raises his brow.

“You’re not gonna go to work now, are ya?”

“No. It’ll look weird and then I gotta face Sam and he’d drill me-"

Bucky shuts him up with a deep kiss and then when he breaks away, Steve catches himself.

“So it’s still a day off?” Bucky smirks. 

“Um yeah. I guess.”

He lets it sink in until Steve’s eyes widen. “Loud sex day?”

“Loud sex day.”

 

 


	6. Mid October (part II)

 

 

_ Mid October (part II)_

 

 

__

 

Bucky waits for Kyle until he gets in the car. 

He smiles at his nephew. "Hey buddy."

"Hey." Kyle smiles back and fastens his seat belt, backpack dropped between his feet.

"How was school today?" Bucky asks as he leaves the driveway of the school.

"Mr. Scott was absent and we had a substitute. She's so awesome, uncle Bucky. "

"That's great," and he gulps. "Uh, listen, I gotta talk to you about something."

"I swear uncle Bucky I'll finish my homework first from now on."

"What?" He frowns as he gives a turn signal to go right. He's checking both ways before making the turn.

"I know you don't like me to paint before homework."

Bucky chuckles and ruffles his hair.

"Uncle Buckyyyy," Kyle groans. "My hair."

"When it's as awesome as my hair, I'll stop."

Kyle sticks his tongue out at him.

Bucky does the same to him.

When they finally park in their driveway, Bucky turns off the ignition and looks at his nephew. "It's not about that. Something came up and I want to talk to you about it."

Kyle frowns and pauses while unfastening his seat belt. "Ooookay."

Bucky doesn't want to alarm him, so he laughs and gets out of the car. "Come on. Made early dinner for ya. Chicken Alfredo pasta."

"YES!"

Bucky jiggles the keys in his hand and walks to the door of the house before turning to say, "And some french fries-Oomph."

Kyle intentionally crashes into his back, arms wrapping strongly around his waist. "BEST uncle ever and ever!"

Bucky giggles and stumbles his way inside, his hands not leaving those little arms. His heart skips a beat at what's about to come.  


_ God help me. _

 

 

**

 

 

After Kyle has his early dinner, Bucky suggests that they go to the park in their neighborhood. They're walking side by side and Kyle squints at the fading sun.

"I think I'll paint that."

Bucky looks his way. "Yeah?"

Kyle studies the sky. "Sure. But I gotta let Stevie help. Wait, where's Stevie?"

"He's still at work. Gonna be late today. They have something at work."  


Bucky looks for a good spot and walks toward it. It's almost in the middle of the park. No one is around except some of the neighbors are jogging around the place. 

"Here, come sit with me."

"I thought we were gonna play Frisbee," Kyle says before sitting down in front of Bucky, putting the Frisbee in his lap. 

They both sit Indian style, like they're about to share a secret in this quiet and serene place.

Bucky takes a deep breath and remembers what Steve told him last night. Kyle will understand. He's a smart kid. And it's not like Bucky can reverse last night. Steve stood over his shoulder as he logged in and registered for the conference, booked a flight and e-mailed Monty for confirmation. His friend, bless him, insisted that he stays over at his place.  

"So, there's this conference-"

"What's that?" Kyle asks with that confused little face and Bucky smiles. 

"It's a ... sort of a big meeting that goes on for days sometimes. People who work or study the same thing gather to discuss ... knowledge and research and share stuff."

"So boring." Kyle smirks. 

Bucky rolls his eyes. "Yes. Boring stuff."

"What about it?"

"It's uh...I'm gonna attend one." Bucky wrings his hands together and can't look away from that little face.

He still looks confused. "Okay. You don't need to tell me, uncle Bucky."

"No, it's not..." Bucky inhales deeply. "I'm telling you because it's for two weeks and it's not here. It's in London."

That confused face changes into one of wonder and excitement. "London! Where Monty is?"

Bucky nods.

"Wow. When are we leaving?" He asks excitedly.

_ Shit. _

Bucky flushes and puts the wild hair strands behind his ears and then pats Kyle's knees. "I can't take you out of school for that long. I don't want you to miss out."

The wheels are turning and it's showing on his baby face. Bucky sees it when it clicks. 

His little face falls. "Oh. So...I'm not going."

Bucky gulps but tries to look calm and firm. "No. I'm afraid not."

Kyle chews on his lower lip, eyes a bit afraid and Bucky scoots closer. "Listen, this conference is a... big deal. It's gonna be good for my career. For us. So I can be better at my job. A better translator. A better researcher. You do want that, yeah?"

Kyle nods. "Of course, uncle Bucky."

"And two weeks is nothing. It'll go by so fast."

"I guess." Kyle's hands are scratching the sticker on the Frisbee. "Um, so do I have to go live with someone?"

Bucky frowns. "You're not going anywhere. Steve will be with you."

And it's like the answer is a weight off his shoulders. "Oh, thank you." He gets up on his knees and throws himself at Bucky. "Why didn't you say that?"

"You thought I'd leave you alone?" Bucky tries his best not to freak out over his nephew's assumption.

"I thought I'd have to move or something." Then he lifts his head and looks straight at Bucky, that little nose almost brushing his. "And how should I know? You and Stevie are always together. I thought he's going with you."

Bucky looks into those eyes and his heart is so full of love for that kid. He bumps his nose to his and Kyle doesn't grimace like he usually does when Bucky showers him with such gestures. 

"Not without you. _Never,_ you hear me? Never without you. You'll always be with me." 

Kyle's hand plays with Bucky's hair. 

And Bucky tries to be stronger because he knows why Kyle does it. He knows that gesture.

"I can stay if you want," Bucky says gently, totally meaning it. "I'll cancel everything and-"

"No, uncle Bucky." Kyle shakes his head, looking determined. "Go and I want you to win."

"Win? It's a conference not a competition, buddy."

Kyle shrugs. "They're just words. Who cares?"

Bucky kisses his forehead and then Kyle is pushing him away. He's back, thinks a smiling Bucky.

"No, uncle Bucky. Stop."

But Bucky holds his little shoulders to steady him. "I'm gonna call you everyday-"

"Skype?"

"Skype and call and message and everything. You're gonna be so tired of me."

Kyle looks like he's about to dash but then smacks a loud kiss on Bucky's cheek. "I love you, uncle Bucky."

"Love you more buddy."

"Can we play now?"

"Yes and prepare to lose."

They both get up before Kyle retorts, "You're gonna lose 'cause you're...old."

"That's it."

And Bucky chases him around until he picks him up like a sack of potatoes. "Who's old now?"

And Kyle cackles all the way there.

 

 

**

 

 

Bucky and Kyle are watching TV when they hear the door open. 

"Hey guys, I'm home," Steve's voice reaches them.  


"Hey Stevie."

Bucky just looks toward the door and smiles, feeling his heart skip a beat as always whenever he sees this man.

Steve is carrying a brown bag and walks toward them. "Guess what I got?"

"Ooooh, is it food?" Kyle gets up and walks up to Steve, eyeing the bag.

Bucky and Steve laugh at Kyle.

"We just had fruit you and I," Bucky says.

Steve shakes his head and motions for Kyle to peek. He gasps and looks up. "For us?"  


"For us."

"Thank you thank you thank you," and he hugs Steve hard before taking the bag. "Can we try them now?"

"Sure."

They watch him go and Bucky turns off the TV. "What did you get him?"

"New paint. And new brushes." 

He sits down and gives Bucky a soft but long kiss. Bucky hums and wraps his arm around Steve's neck, pulling him closer. They kiss and kiss before Steve pulls away, slightly breathless. 

"Did you tell him?"

Bucky nods, face flushed, and tells him how it went. 

"Oh, good. I'm glad," And Steve exhales in relief. 

Bucky narrows his eyes at him. "Wait, is that why you got the paint and brushes?"

Steve face-palms.

Bucky chuckles and shakes his head as he brings his arms around Steve pulling him closer. "Weren't you the one who kept telling me not to worry?"

Steve groans and drops his head on his shoulder. "Someone had to. And in case you forgot, I love that kid. Don't want him upset. Ever."

Bucky lifts his chin and kisses the frown on Steve's forehead until it goes away. "You should've seen the relief on his face when I told him you were staying with him."

Steve laughs and Bucky kisses that laugh.

 

 

**

 

 

Thirty minutes later, Bucky is sitting at the kitchen counter, cell phone in hand, reading about the conference. He pauses what he's doing when he notices Steve stopping their painting session so he could get the smudge of paint off Kyle's cheek.

"It can wait, Stevie."

"Actually, it can't, otherwise it'd dry and be difficult to remove. And you have school tomorrow."

Bucky watches them with a wide smile on his face.  


Kyle will be okay. Steve will be okay. And _he_ will be okay.

 

 

 

 


	7. Late October

 

 

 

_Late October_

 

 

They're at the bookstore. 

Bucky wants to buy few new reference books to do some reading in preparation for the conference. Clint is with the kids in the kids' reading section and Steve is at the stationary section. Bucky is in the academics aisle.

He reaches up and picks a book on Linguistics. He's not a great fan but sometimes you have to be aware of what is in the related field.

"Hey, find what you're looking for?" Steve asks.

He puts his hand gently behind Bucky's back and gives him a kiss on his temple.

Bucky is still staring down at the book in his hand and scanning the back. "Almost. I don't know. I'll get what's closer to what would help in my research."

"You're writing a paper?" Steve leans his back to the shelves and waits.

Bucky shrugs. "I don't know. I probably will after the conference. It'll be inspiring to listen to the speakers...I'm hoping it'll encourage me to write."

" _You're_ inspiring," Steve mutters.

Bucky shakes his head, chuckling, and looks up to look at him. He finds Steve leaning on the shelves, muscles almost bulging out of the ridiculous tight t-shirt he chose to wear today.

He looks breathtaking. 

And then an old fantasy clicks in his brain. He's always wanted to make out against bookshelves, at a bookstore, surrounded by books.  


Bucky wants to make it come true.

"I brought you a basket 'cause I know you'd buy more than you've planned to," Steve says, picking up the green plastic basket. He pauses when he looks at Bucky. "What?"

Bucky feels his heart beat madly, and he drops the book he was holding in the basket. Then he grabs Steve's hand and pulls him to the spot he knows will be vacant. It's a spot that is, if his memory serves him right, almost always abandoned.

"Come on!" He says.

"Where are we going?" Steve asks hurriedly.  


Bucky runs through the aisles until he reaches the escalators. When he gets on them, he doesn't wait and runs two steps at a time.

"Bucky, what the hell?"

Bucky looks back as they reach the second floor. The smile never leaving his face. "There's something I gotta show you."

Steve tries to slow down but Bucky pulls him faster. 

"Is it that great of a book?" Steve sounds skeptic.  


Bucky giggles and shakes his head. He's running on adrenaline. Excitement is oozing out of him. He navigates through the aisles until he sees that corner. He slows down, breathing harsh as he looks around. 

And he's right. No one is around these books.

He turns around and motions with his hand to Steve, presenting the place.

His boyfriend frowns. "Economics?"

Bucky laughs heartily. "No, silly."

And he turns around, walking backwards, hands still in Steve's, pulling him towards him.

Bucky doesn't say anything until his own back connects with the bookshelves. And he really wants to laugh at the very confused expression on Steve's face.

Maybe he needs to spell it out for him.

"Kiss me," he whispers, eyes hooded as his hands rub over Steve's arms before they reach those broad shoulders.

Only then it dawns on Steve for his face changes, understanding and excitement takes place instead of confusion. "Oh."

Bucky raises his brow, waiting.

Steve puts the basket down, eyes not leaving Bucky's. He cages him in very slowly and Bucky starts breathing heavily. Steve's too slow for him so Bucky grabs him by the back of the neck and crashes their mouths together.

He opens his mouth, tonguing Steve and making him moan softly. He pulls Steve's body toward him until they're connected from head to toe. His hands run down until he's able to grip that small waist. He moves his own hips against Steve's and feels him getting hard. 

Which makes Steve break away with only few inches between them.

"Jesus, Bucky..."

Bucky tries to catch his breath. "I've always fantasized about this. Wishing that I'd get to make out against books, in a library or a bookstore."

Steve doesn't say anything and instead looks at him for few seconds before he lifts Bucky's chin and kisses his neck. His kisses there start soft before they turn into aggressive ones, starting with sucking on a spot right under his ear.

"Oh fuck," Bucky breathes and moves his head to the side, giving Steve room to leave a mark.

Steve pushes against him, a bit hard and his back thuds against the wooden shelves making the books shake a bit.

He can't help but start bucking against Steve who doesn't hesitate to sneak his arm under Bucky's thigh and lifts it up to wrap around his waist.

"God," he moans and slides his mouth against Steve's ear and breathes, "Just FYI, I really don't wanna come in my pants."

Steve's giggles are buried in his neck and he feels it. "Just FYI, you started this."

"I wanted a make-out session." 

Steve lifts his head and looks at him, mouth red. "Your leg is still around me. I can step back if you'd like."

Bucky pulls him closer with his leg, foot digging in Steve's lower back. 

He mutters, "Don't you dare." before he grips Steve's hair, bringing his face closer. He kisses him possessively, devouring him. Steve moans loudly this time but Bucky feels like he can hear something else. 

Someone is calling him.

Steve breaks away and breathes, "Did you hear that?"

"Who cares." Bucky kisses the corner of his mouth before licking the reddening lips.   


Steve catches Bucky's lower lip and bites it, making Bucky groan in pleasure.

"Oh wow, is that why you guys let me tag along so you can sneak around while I watch the kids?"

They both freeze and turn to the left.  


Standing there is Clint with both hands holding the kids from turning toward them. 

"Why are we looking at the wall, daddy?" Nicole says, hands struggling to hold some books.

"Yeah, uncle Clint. Let's go find them."

"Oh my God," Bucky whispers and pushes Steve back. He gives his back to them to adjust his pants. His heart is beating erratically and he's very sure that his face is burning. On flames even.

When turns back around, Steve is rubbing his mouth and then picking up the basket. Bucky runs his hand through his hair, fixing it.

"It's okay, kids. I found them," Clint says, arms folded over his chest.

Even though he looks pissed, there's a smirk on his face.

Kyle and Nicole turn around and Bucky prays that they haven't seen anything. Sure, they've kissed in front of them before but what he and Steve were doing just seconds ago was something totally different.

Nicole speaks first. "Stevie, are you wearing lipstick?"

"Uh...No," Steve stutters. "No, I was just chewing on them."

"You shouldn't," she says, holding the books closer to her chest. "Mommy says they'll bleed and you don't wanna drink your own blood. You're not a vampire."

Kyle points at Bucky. "What's that on your neck?"

And Bucky wants the earth to open up and swallow him. He looks at Clint for help but the bastard is relishing this, nodding his head toward him as if saying 'go on, explain that one.'

"Uh." Bucky touches the spot where he knows the fresh hickey is. "A mosquito just bit me."

It's the only sorry excuse but it seems to always work on Kyle.

"A _big_ mosquito. I saw it and I had to kill it." Steve hurries to explain.

Kyle turns to Nicole. "Mosquitoes love uncle Bucky. They always bite him. But he's too nice to kill them." 

"Wow." Nicole's face is full of wonder at that information. Then she grimaces. "I hate them."

Then Kyle turns to his uncle. "That's it, uncle Bucky. You're wearing a scarf next time."

Clint looks like he's trying his best not to burst out laughing.

Bucky covers his face, feeling it flaming. Steve next to him is giggling and his hand finds the back of Bucky. 

"How are you finding this funny?" He hisses Steve's way.

"You gotta admit. It's kinda funny."

"Okay kids." Clint claps his hands together and guides the kids ahead of them. "Let's go. Aunt Nat is waiting for us with large pizzas."

Bucky and Steve follow. 

"You're a menace, I swear to God..." Bucky says to Steve.

"Me? It was your idea." Steve laughs nonetheless.

The kids are ahead of them and they hear their conversation.

"Next time I see mosquitoes, I'll kill them. I won't let them near uncle Bucky," Kyle says, sounding determined and a bit upset.

"They scare me. I'll try to help you. Maybe I'll tell mommy to help," Nicole adds.

Bucky face-palms and can hear Steve and Clint laughing.

He can imagine Nat's face when they get home.

That fantasy was not worth enduring what's about to come.

 

 

 


	8. November (Part I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine.

 

 

_ November (Part I) _

 

 

 

 

Bucky helps Nat sit down in the gray chair in the waiting area. She has asked him to accompany her since Clint had a full day shift at the children's hospital.

"Thanks James," Nat breathes after sitting down.

Bucky keeps rubbing her back and she leans into him. "Would you get me that magazine?"

"Sure."

She skips through it and Bucky checks his e-mail.

"You better be here when I give birth," she says from behind the magazine.

He pauses and turns to her. "Of course. You know I will be. You're due next month. I'll be here before November ends. You know that."  


Her green eyes find him from over the top of the pages of the ragged magazine. "You better or I'll send my minions to find you and drag you."

He chuckles and takes the magazine from her. She pulls it back from him. 

"Drag you by the hair!"

Bucky lets go and she wins but puts the magazine on her lap. 

He extends his hand to hers and she grasps it tightly. Her fingers clasp his in an almost desperate way. So he brings his other hand and covers hers in both of his. "I will be there. I promise."

She nods and tears threaten to fall down. 

"Hey..." Bucky mutters softly.

She slaps his hands away. "I'm just hormonal."

He raises his brows, waiting for her to concede. She gives him a lopsided smile. 

"Why don't you tell me about those minions," he says instead and sits back, looking her way.

She huffs and grabs Time magazine. "I'm not telling you about them. They're minions. You're not supposed to see or interact with them."

Bucky can't help but laugh and she joins him.

After five minutes of calming silence, he clears his throat and doesn't look at her when he says, "You'll look out for them, yeah?"

"Duh!" she says and nudges his shoulder with her fist. "Who's gonna rub my feet and shoulders, then."

He shakes his head and looks her way. She smiles back and gently whispers, "They'll be alright. And yes. Of course I will. I'm the grand care taker here."

Bucky chuckles and soon after they get called in by the doctor. 

 

 

**

 

 

After picking up Kyle from school, Bucky tells him that they'll stop by Steve's work. 

"Yes!" Kyle fist-pumping the air in delight. "I finally get to see it." Then he spreads his arms wide. "This is the BEST day ever and ever!"  


Bucky shakes his head at him, smiling. 

The idea of his nearing departure date has made him a bit clingy. He doesn't want to let them out of his sight and tries to spend every moment with them. Not that it would be different than usual but...somehow, he's scared of missing it. Any of it.

He parks at the VA parking lot and Kyle insists on taking his backpack with him.

"Whatever you say, buddy," Bucky comments, ruffling Kyle's hair.

"Hey! Uncle Bucky, you ruined my hair. Gotta look presentable."

"You're always presentable," Bucky shoots back, frowning.

Kyle doesn't reply and fixes his hair in the reflection of the glass doors before going inside. 

Bucky takes Kyle's hand in his and heads to the Information desk. After they direct him to Steve's office, they don't find him there. He goes to call him but Kyle stops him. 

"No, uncle Bucky, I wanna surprise him," he pleads.

And Bucky obliges and instead texts Sam. In few minutes, they find him in the hall heading their way. 

"Hey Barnes." And when he sees Kyle, he claps. "The chief is here. I knew the building was brighter today for a reason."

Kyle giggles and leans over Bucky, hand still in his. Bucky shakes Sam's hand and the latter squats to speak to Kyle. "Hello, Chief."

"Hi," he says and shakes Sam's hand.

"So we're trying to surprise Steve but he's not here," Bucky points back to the empty office.

Sam stands up, hands on hips. "Yeah. He's in a workshop. Almost done."

"Can we go see?" Kyle asks, looking up at Bucky.

"I don't know, buddy. Can we Sam?" 

"Sure you can." He extends his hand toward Kyle. "Come with me. I'll take you there."

Kyle looks up at Bucky and then back at Sam before Bucky pushes him gently. "Go. Lead the way, Kyle."

His kid finally takes Sam's hand and they all head to the art room.

 

 

**

 

 

Seeing Steve working in anything relating to art is a joy to watch. He's going from a round table to another, instructing some veterans on how to proceed with their assignment for the day. 

They wait until Sam finally has to knock the already open door. And when he looks up, he lights up even more if that's possible and Bucky falls more in love. If that's even more possible.

Steve winks their way before excusing himself from the old man dipping his paintbrush in paint. 

"Hey guys!" Steve says when he reaches them. He hugs Kyle and then Bucky. "What a wonderful surprise."

"We just thought we'd stop by," Bucky starts.

"And we wanna see all the art!" Kyle says excitedly, almost jumping up and down.

Steve looks down at him and laughs before he pats him on the shoulder. "How about you let Sam take you see the other art room while I talk to your uncle?"

Kyle's eyes widen in bewilderment. "There are two?"

Steve just chuckles and kisses the top of his instead before Sam claps. "Alright, chief. Let go steal some stuff."

And that makes Kyle giggle before taking Sam's hand and walking down the hall. Then Steve turns toward Bucky. "What's wrong?"

Bucky shakes his head. "Nothing's wrong."

Steve raises his brow and Bucky scratches his temple, avoiding his eyes. 

"Bucky?"

"Can't I stop by to see my boyfriend?" Bucky mutters, eyes cast down.

"Oh Bucky, of course." Steve takes a step closer and rubs his arm. "But it's unlike you to change Kyle's daily routine. And I can read your face very clearly."

Bucky smirks. "Really? What is it saying now?"

Steve tries not to smile and fails. "It's very telling that you're anxious."

"No, I'm not."

Steve gently grabs his elbow and steps outside the room. "Fine. Then you tell me."

Bucky gnaws on his lower lip before sighing loudly. "I just wanted to see you. Sit with you a bit."

When he looks back at Steve, he's met with a warm look from him. Bucky then leans his head and rests his forehead on Steve's shoulder. "I know I'm being extra sappy-"

"Give me a sec," he mutters before kissing Bucky's head. 

Bucky waits in the hallway as he watches Steve instructs his assistant to take over. Then he runs over to him, grabs his hand and leads him back to his office. "Come on."

 

 

**

 

 

Steve leads them inside his office and as soon as he closes the door after them, Bucky pushes him against it and kisses him. Hard. 

Groaning, Steve kisses back, his hands coming around him and Bucky relishes in it like it's the first time. 

Bucky bites his lower lip before breaking away to breathe. Steve holds him by the shoulders and gently pushes him away. "If we keep kissing, I don't think I'll stop and one thing will lead to another..."

Bucky smirks and steps closer, biting Steve's chin before kissing it. "I'm alright with that. Desk?"

"Jesus, Bucky," Steve mutters before he laughs. He plants a closed mouth kiss on him before taking his hand and leading him to the small couch next to his desk. "Come here. Let's sit."

Sighing, Bucky follows and sits close to him. He sits back and drops his head on Steve's shoulder. 

"Hey," Steve whispers softly, his lips touching the top of Bucky's forehead. "Talk to me."

"Just wanted to be with you," Bucky answers softly before turning his head and burying his face in Steve's neck. "I miss you all the time. What am I gonna do when..."

Steve holds his hand in his and uses his other hand to hug Bucky tightly to his side. "It'll be over in a flash."

Bucky snickers. "You say that now but..."

"How about you think of all the good things that's gonna come out of this trip instead? Hm?"

Bucky shakes his head slightly before looking up at Steve. His eyes trace all of those beautiful features before resting his forehead on Steve's chin. " _You're_ all the good things that will ever happen to me."

He knows he's being corny and clingy but he can't help it. He feels even extra rattled today since his departure is basically the following week. He needs to be reassured over and over and apparently he's not ashamed to ask for it.  


Steve nuzzles his face before cupping it to tilt it aside and kiss him. Deep and passionate. Bucky circles his arm around his neck and pulls him closer. They're clinging to each other, afraid of drowning, yet drowning in each other. They both moan before getting a hold of themselves. Steve pulls back slowly and starts tracing Bucky's cheekbone with his finger, smiling. 

He whispers reverently, "You should be a poet."

Bucky whispers back, smiling, "That was hardly poetic. Gonna have to make you read more poetry."

Steve snickers before his cellphone rings. He curses softly as he lets go of Bucky to pull his phone out of his back pocket. "Hey Sam. Yeah. Okay. We'll meet you there."

Bucky moves away from Steve and sits sideways and Steve pats his knee. "Sam and Kyle are at the cafeteria. Wanna head there?"

"Yeah." He gets up and then turns back, remembering. "Oh, by the way, ma is coming over. She's gonna stay over for three days."

"Oh, why? She okay?" Steve asks as he puts his phone back in his pocket and grabs Bucky's hand. 

"She's fine. She just wants to spend some time with me before I leave."

"That's nice."

Steve closes the door to his office and they walk down the empty hallway. Bucky lets out a soft laugh. "It's nice. Haven't seen her in awhile."

Steve smiles back his way but Bucky leans over and whispers determinedly. "But that means we're gonna have to be extra quiet."

And he's met with a frown. "For what?"

Bucky rolls his eyes and squeezes Steve's hand twice. "When we have sex."

"WHAT?" Steve almost turns into a tomato with how red he's turning and Bucky can't help but giggle.

"Bucky," he whispers heatedly, looking around as if someone could hear him. "We are _not_ gonna have sex when your mom is under the same roof!"

Bucky frowns. "We do it all the time."

"What?" 

"Kyle is under the same roof."

Steve covers his face with his shaky hands and Bucky tries hard not to laugh. "That's different. Your mom-God I can't believe I'm saying this-She's an adult. She'd _know_ or maybe hear and immediately...ugh. I can't."

Bucky chuckles and pulls Steve's hands away from his now really red face and raises his brow. "In case you forgot, I'm leaving in a week...so I'm gonna have sex with you as much as I possibly can. Twice a day if I have to. And _nothing_ is gonna stop that."

Steve's mouth hangs open and Bucky kisses it with an open mouth, licking the inside of it before stepping back. He's very surprised by his own behavior. He blushes but pats Steve's chest twice. "Let's go. Sam's is gonna suspect something."

"Oh you're worried about Sam!"  


Bucky laughs and starts walking, dragging a very traumatized Steve along with him.

 

 

 

 

 


	9. November (part II)

 

 

 

_November (part II)_  


 

  

Mama Barnes has insisted on driving to the city and Bucky spends the morning packing some books. 

Putting his hands on his hips, he sighs looking up at the stacked shelves. He starts with the new ones he bought, pulling two of them. Then he pulls others about translation theories and puts them on the desk. He picks another one he used to study back in London. Opening it up, he smiles warmly at his underlining and notes on the margins. 

"The salad is ready and I just put the pasta to boil."

Bucky turns and finds Steve wiping his hands on his jeans before walking up to sit on the couch. "What are you doing?"

Bucky smiles as he picks the books, waving a couple in the air. "It feels like such a long time since I've seen these."

"Oh yeah?"

Bucky sits next to him and puts his feet up on the small table. "Here, look at this."

Steve leans and Bucky opens the book, showing his old notes. He laughs at himself. "Oh man."

"God, you were such a nerd, huh?" Steve says right to his face. 

Bucky elbows him lightly and Steve giggles before pressing a loud kiss to his temple. 

"Those were the days man," Bucky admits, the smile never leaving his face.

Steve leans over and tucks his chin into Bucky's shoulder as he watches the pages go by.  

"I wish I'd met you back then," Steve mutters softly. 

Bucky pauses and turns toward him, mouth right against Steve’s temple. "Really?"

Steve doesn’t answer and instead moves slightly so that his lips connects to Bucky's. He kisses him twice before nosing his cheek. 

"But..." Bucky frowns. "Would the spy school have let you?"

Steve shakes his head at him and pushes away from him. Bucky giggles and looks up when Steve stands up. He quickly grabs Steve's arm when he passes him to leave.

"Come on. Let me have this one."

Steve's eyes widen. "That's the thing though. You always have it with this-might I add-lazy joke."

Bucky tugs him down and Steve kneels on the floor, right between his legs. He circles his arms around Steve's neck and whispers against his lips. "You wouldn't want me back then."

Steve's hands rub his thighs. "Why?"

"I was a full-on a nerd."

Steve chuckles and Bucky kisses the corner of his mouth. "In all honesty, I wouldn't change a thing about the way we met."

Steve just looks at him and Bucky blushes at the tender gaze. He can't believe that he still reacts this way to those blue eyes.

"I wouldn't either," Steve whispers. "Opening the door for you, Kyle, Clint and Nicole that day..." 

Bucky holds his breath at the vulnerability in Steve's voice. 

"I said it before and I’ll say it again. It was the best thing that I ever did in my life." 

Bucky closes the distance between them, catching those lips with his. He kisses him deep and long. Steve moans and Bucky tugs him closer until his own back rests on the back of the couch. Steve, still on his knees, wraps his arms around Bucky's waist and holds him tight. Bucky's hand grips on to Steve's hair, kissing him hard. 

"I think the water is boiling so much, Stevie...oh!" 

They both pull apart but remain in the same position. 

Bucky lets out a breathless chuckle upon seeing Kyle covering his eyes with his hand and continuing updating them about the pasta. "And grandma is ten minutes away. She just called."

Bucky loves that kid so much. "It's okay, buddy. You can look now."

Steve is blushing and Bucky pinches his pink cheek before getting up. Steve turns and walks toward Kyle, surprising him by picking him up and carrying him over his shoulder.

Kyle squeals and spreads his arms wide. "I'm flying!"

 

 

**

  

 

"Hey ma," Bucky greets his mom who just flings herself at him. He chuckles in delight and almost picks her up. 

"Oh my baby," she squeals and kisses both of his cheeks. 

"Grandma! My turn." Kyle runs and latches onto them both. 

"My little Kyle." She leans and lifts his face up, kissing his forehead and nose. "Oh how you've grown!"

"Yes! I wanna have muscles like Stevie so I can lift stuff."

Bucky laughs and notices Steve flushing as he hovers behind Kyle. His ma finally notices him. She hugs him and kisses both of his cheeks. Steve then takes her hand and kisses it.

"It's so good to see you, ma'am."

She cups his flushed cheek. "Sweetie, it's time that you call me Winifred."

Steve blushes and Bucky feels bad and steps in, circling his arm around his waist. He feels Steve relax against him. Bucky squeezes his hip before ushering them all in the living room.

 

 

**

 

 

Bucky and Kyle spend the time building a Lego airplane that his grandma bought for him. When they're almost done, he notices that Steve still hasn't returned from washing the dishes. His ma is also spending way too long in the bathroom. 

So he gets up to go look for them but not before ruffling Kyle's hair.

"Uncle Buckyyyy."

Bucky just winks at him before making his way to the kitchen. He frowns and stops when he sees that Steve is sitting there at the dinner table with his ma. Steve blushes when Mama Barnes pats his cheek twice in a very gentle motherly manner.

"What's holding you guys back here?" Bucky asks.

Steve smiles, eyes cast down. "We were just about to join you guys," Steve says before he gets up and takes the cups of tea with him to the kitchen. 

Bucky walks up to his ma and it's only then that he notices her eyes. They're kinda red. 

"Ma?"

He quickly goes and crouches at her feet. She chuckles and waves him away. "Oh don't worry about it."

"What's going on?"

"Nothing, sweetie. Something in my eye."

Bucky frowns when she looks down at his face. She has that look of tenderness that he knows so well. An almost sympathetic look. 

It also means she knows something he doesn't. 

Bucky continues to look up at his ma, his hand rubbing her knee. 

When he still is not convinced, she adds, "I'm fine, dear."

"No," Bucky answers back and stands up when his ma gets up. 

She pats his cheek twice before rolling her eyes. "I'm _fine_."

Bucky watches as she heads to the living room. Steve shows up seconds later and Bucky turns to him. He hisses, "What the heck was that all about?"

Steve shrugs. "I saw her drinking her tea by herself and thought I'd join her. And why would you think something is wrong?"

Bucky tilts his head aside. "Really Steve? You saw that."

Steve puts his arm around his shoulders and prompts him to go back to the living room. "You're overthinking."

It then dawns on Bucky and his heart falls. "Maybe I shouldn't go. Maybe she doesn't-"

"No. My God." Steve squeezes his shoulders. "Talk to her later but I assure you, it's not that. I'm sure she's just tired or something. Or maybe, Buck...she really had something in her eyes."

Bucky elbows him and doesn't feel bad about it.

 

 

**

 

 

Bucky tucks a sleeping Kyle in bed and kisses his forehead before turning to look at his ma. She's already lying on her side next to Kyle. 

"Ma, you sure you wanna sleep here? He moves a lot during sleep."

"I'm sure. It's been a while...I miss his little sleeping face." She looks at Kyle warmly. 

"Okay." But then Bucky sits on the bed, near her legs. "What was really wrong earlier, ma?"

"Oh my God." She rolls her eyes and it's not something new when it comes to his worried nature. "Nothing."

"Your eyes were red," he stresses. "Is it..."

"What?" she asks as she sits up, resting her back on the small headboard.

Bucky smooths the blanket and asks without looking up. "Is it because I'm going to London?"

Next thing he feels is her hand catching his chin and lifting it up. He looks at her and finds her smiling. "You're ridiculous. Of course not."

"Then what?"

She sighs and starts running her hand through Kyle's soft blond hair. "If you're eager to know...they were happy tears. I was just happy for you."

"Yeah?" He tries not to choke up.

"Yes, sweetheart." She leans again and cups his cheek. "I just saw how you finally got what you wanted. A good guy and a smart kid and a warm home. It's been what you wanted ever since you were young."

He feels relieved. He feels light. And to lighten the atmosphere, he smirks. "Are you saying that I'm old now?"

She raises her brow and ruffles his hair. "The oldest, dear."

He chuckles and gets up, kissing her forehead before leaving the room. "Love you ma."

"Love you too."

 

 

**

 

 

Bucky gets inside their bedroom and closes the door with his back. He smiles, watching Steve in bed reading. He shakes his head when he sees that Steve is actually wearing a t-shirt. He always goes to bed shirtless. 

"What are you doing?"

"Huh?" And Steve turns to look his way, leaving a bookmark inside the book. "Reading."

Bucky locks the door quietly but Steve hears because he has a scary semi-bionic hearing. "What are you doing?"

Bucky shrugs and walks to their bed. He crawls until he sits on Steve's lap, his knees bracketing Steve's hips. Steve groans and puts the book away. He circles his arms around Bucky's waist and looks up at him.

Bucky looks at that face. He puts his arms around Steve's neck. "I'm doing what I usually do."

"And what's that?"

"I'm literally sitting in your lap, Rogers. There's no other implication."

"Bucky..." Steve whispers as he runs his hands over his back. "I told you..."

"You're being ridiculous." And he plays with the hair at the nape of Steve's neck.  "Ma is already asleep-"

Steve rests his forehead against Bucky's shoulder and mumbles, "Oh my God, don't."

Bucky giggles and kisses his head. Then he starts peppering kisses behind his ear and down his neck and it makes Steve chuckle. He cards his fingers through Bucky's hair and it makes Bucky breathe deeply, closing his eyes. 

"You're insatiable," Steve mutters and leans to give Bucky another kiss but he stops him.

"Me? Are you serious right now?"

"What?" Steve looks scared for a second. "What did I do? What did I say?"

"You're the insatiable one here."

"You're the one who's literally sitting in my lap and-" he groans when Bucky moves hips around a little. 

"How about when you saw me reading in bed and you threw my book away, not even letting me put my bookmark back?"

Steve shrugs. "You always look hot when you read. Not my fault."

Bucky pulls at his hair a bit and Steve pouts. 

"What about that time when I was literally brushing my teeth, getting ready for bed and you just barged in and had your way with me. Over the sink might I add?"

"I....you have the perfect ass. Not my fault."

"Or the time I was cleaning my bookshelves?"

"That was-"

"Or when you insisted that I go running with you only for you to jump me in the garage?"

"That was-"

"Or when you had me right there against the wall cause you said and I quote, 'the bed is too far'?"

"Okay, okay. You win. I'm the insatiable one."

Bucky chuckles and kisses him once and then twice before muttering. "I'm guilty too."

"Of course you are. Look at what you're doing."

"Okay, punk. Less than you though."

Steve smirks. "Oh really?"

Bucky nods before kissing Steve's chin.

"Remember when you ambushed me after my jog?" Steve asks.  


"Hey. That was different."

"I was dripping in sweat and you didn't even let me shower first."

Bucky shrugs. "You look hotter when sweating."

Steve snorts and goes to add to the list but Bucky decides that it's enough. He kisses him again, hard and long. When it gets heated, Bucky breaks the kiss and moves off Steve's lap to lie on his side. He then grabs the novel he's been trying to finish all week. He knows that he's being mean but he can't wait for Steve’s reaction. He's never planned on doing anything tonight except taunt Steve and laugh later. 

"Wait...are you kidding me?" Steve asks, shocked.

Bucky looks at him from above the pages of the book. "What? You're the one who wants no sex or fooling around while ma is in the house."

"Yeah but ..." Steve looks like a lost puppy. 

"But what?"

Bucky waits and then tries not to smile. Steve waves his hand around. 

"You can't just...I'm so fuckin' turned on right now thanks to you."

"There are ways that you-"

"That's it Bucky Barnes." And Steve grabs his book and throws it away, laughing as he announces "Tickle War".

"No! What the-Steve-for God's sake-Ahh"

And they wrestle for few seconds before Steve finally and breathlessly pins Bucky down with his hips and Bucky couldn't do anything but hold on to Steve's shoulders.

"Say uncle," Steve says laughingly.

Bucky laughs. "Never."

Steve shakes his head at him and sighs. Then he just resigns to watching Bucky's face who, in return, gulps at the way Steve is looking at him.

Steve runs the back of his hand over Bucky's cheek. "I freakin' love you. You have no idea."

"Steve..." he breathes and can feel the tears start to well up in his eyes.  _Damn it!_

Steve kisses his cheek and then nose, whispering, "No idea..."

Bucky can't trust himself to speak because he feels that every moment nowadays between them is extra precious. His hands unconsciously grips those shoulders and he whispers, "I love you more. I swear it."

Steve looks up and smiles gently. Bucky's eyes betray him and a tear rolls down his face. Steve wipes it away, gently.

"Don't cry," Steve mutters.

Bucky huffs out a breath and looks up to prevent further tears from falling down. "Can't help it."

"What's wrong?" Steve asks softly.

Bucky doesn't answer and closes his eyes. He doesn't want to tire Steve with his constant worries about leaving. He'll keep it to himself.

"Buck?"

Then he feels Steve's lips on his eyelids. They're so soft it makes his heart ache. He's not going to have those lips kiss him goodnight for two weeks!

"God..." he breathes. "I'm so dramatic."

"No, you're not."

He opens his eyes and nods. "Yes, I am."

"Tell me."

"You already know."

"Yeah." Steve puts a wild hair strand behind his ear. "But you never told me the real reason."

Bucky frowns and Steve chuckles.

"Don't look at me that way, Bucky. This fear you have has to stem from somewhere."

Bucky gulps and gathers his thoughts. Maybe he should just finally say it. Let it out.

"Because I finally found you. I _found_ you."

Steve shakes his head at him, leaning down to give him a soft kiss on the lips. His elbows resting over Bucky's shoulders. "And I'm not going anywhere. But you're not leaving, Bucky. You're going on a trip. A very short, important trip."

"What if something happens?" Bucky's voice breaks. 

"I swear on my life that I'll keep Kyle safe. No harm will come to him. I promise you that."

"Not only Kyle..." Bucky runs his fingers over Steve's throat. "What if you get yourself into stupid situations or fall ill or -"

Steve puts his finger over his lips. When Bucky doesn't say anything back, Steve proceeds. "Don't you think I have the same fears?"

Bucky gulps. He never thought that. Steve has been too enthusiastic about this trip. 

"Don't you think that I would be worried about you? If something bad happens to you over there? Or if you get sick?" Then he rolls his eyes. "Or if someone hits on you?"

Bucky snorts and brushes the fresh tear that falls down his own cheek. "Please."

"I've seen things, Bucky. In my former job...things that terrify me that they actually exist. The world is fuckin' scary and it drives me up the wall that I can't be there with you-"

"Steve-"

"But my God, Bucky. I will never let anything stop you from pursuing whatever it is you want. I promise you I have your best interest at heart. Forever."

"I know," Bucky whispers as he nods. "I know. I do."

"Good."

Bucky runs his fingers over Steve's face and he pauses when Steve gently pulls his hand away only to bring it to his lips, kissing the palm sweetly but with underlying heat. 

"Make love to me," Bucky mutters, with a bit of desperation in his voice, and he's not embarrassed. "Please, Steve."

Steve searches his face before leaning down to give him a soft kiss on the lips. Then he sits up and takes off his t-shirt, throwing it away without breaking eye contact. 

And they do.

They end up making love that night. But there is something different this time.

This time there's desperation.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Steve's POV after Bucky leaves for London.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are love!
> 
> Feel free to send me prompts/asks/anything you wanna read next for this one through my [Tumblr](http://isabellajack.tumblr.com/) .


End file.
